Moments
by ArchitectRed
Summary: Series of Channy moments
1. A Friendly Bet

**Have fun reading**

**Chad's P.O.V**

BRRRRIIIIIINNNNG!

"Shit", I muttered to myself. "It never fails! Every time I get in the shower!"

With that, I jumped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, heading for the phone.

"Hello", I panted after running half naked through my house, picking up the phone, and dripping water all over the floor in the process.

"Hey. What's up?" a feminine voice asked.

"Oh, hey Sonny. I'm just about to have a shower."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Uh, nothing. Why?

"I'm bored. You up for some foozeball?"

"Sure. If you're up for getting your ass kicked again."

"Hey Mr. Cocky! You better watch out. I've been practicing."

"Sure, sure. Just remember to bring the case of beer you owe me from last time."

"Yah, yah. I'll be there around eight."

"Okay. See you then."

I hung up the phone and made my way back to the shower. Playing foozeball wasn't my idea of a good way to spend my Saturday night, but I didn't exactly have anything else to do. Besides, Sonny and I always have fun.

As eight o'clock rolled around, I pulled the foozeball table out, put on some music and began to wait. I had known Sonny for a couple years and I  
didn't remember her ever being on time.

True to form, as it neared nine o'clock, the doorbell rang. Before I could answer, the door opened and Sonny marched in, pushing a case of beer into my arms.

"Here asshole!" she said jokingly. "This will be the last time I'll ever have to give you anything."

"Whatever you say princess," I answered sarcastically.

I had to admit Sonny looked good. She was wearing a pair of low-riding jeans with a studded belt that allowed the crack of her ass to peak out over the top. The little black top she was wearing would have been more suited to a nightclub than a foozeball game but I wasn't complaining.

"You'd better put those in the fridge." Sonny said with a wave of her hand. "We wouldn't want any warm beer would we?"

"We?" I asked. "Who said you're getting any, bitch?"

Sonny opened her mouth in mock surprise. We joked around like that all the time so it wasn't unusual for us to trade insults.

"You're the one that will be the bitch tonight," she countered. "My bitch!" "Dream on. Let's play."

I took out a couple beer and put the rest in the fridge before making my way over to the table. Sonny was waiting, tapping her fingers  
impatiently and glaring at me with her dark, almond shaped eyes. I tossed her a beer and raised my own.

With a final "Good luck" we started to play.

Sonny and I were starting to make our foozeball games a weekly tradition, with me winning every single time. We would always wager something which is why my fridge is usually well stocked with beer. In all fairness, however, it was my foozeball table.

I won the first two games easily and downed two beer in the process. Sonny was taking it a little easier on the booze but was still drinking her fair share.

"I have to admit," I said after scoring the game winning goal in the second game. "You are getting better."

"Gee thanks," she drawled. "Just drop the ball."

"Are you sure you want to keep going? I usually get better as I drink more."

"Best of seven series bitch! It's not over yet!"

"I think so far, you've been MY bitch."

My final comment shut Sonny up and we began our third game. Ten minutes later I was up 3-0 and Sonny was head for the fridge to grab another beer. "So where's Portlyn tonight?" Sonny asked, speaking in a baby voice as she spoke my girlfriend's name.

It was no secret that Sonny disliked Portlyn, as she always seemed to dislike my girlfriends.

"She's out with her friends," I answered.

"Uh oh! I bet she's getting fucked right now!"

"Settle down," I said dryly. "Why would she go out to get fucked when she has this waiting at home?"

Sonny let out a laugh.

"I'm just kidding," she giggled.

"By the way," I began. "Where's James?" referring to her significant other.

"Same."

I gave her a look of concern in an attempt at teasing her in the way she had teased me.

"Don't even say it!" she blurted out. "He's not a cheater."

"What ever you say," I said with a smile.

"He's not."

"Okay."

"Fuck you!" Sonny said, half laughing and tossing a bottle cap at me.  
"Let's play. I'm just getting warmed up."

I took it easy on her that game and she managed to squeak out a meager victory.

"Three to one, bitch!" she howled, dancing with excitement.

I could tell she was starting to get buzzed. Surprisingly it was making her play better however and after she grabbed another drink we jumped into our fifth game.

"Hey," I said halfway through the game. "How come we never hooked up?"

"What?"

"Why didn't we ever get together and... you know."

"Fucked?"

"Yeah."

I was always impressed by Sonny's bluntness.

"Well," she said, cocking her head to the side as if in deep thought. "I guess I don't like ugly guys."

"Ouch!" I said cringing. "That hurt."

"Just kidding," she returned. "We almost did. Don't you remember?"

"You mean...?"

"Yeah. Halloween. The night we met. I kind of wanted you."

"Really?" I asked as I scored another goal.

"Yeah. After we danced you probably could have taken me home."

Although I already knew everything she was telling me it was strange hearing her say it. The fact was that I wanted her that night as well.

"I guess I missed my chance." I said in a over the top, resigned tone.

"You sure did."

We had become friend soon after that night and stayed ever since. Except for the occasional flirting nothing had gone on between us.

"Oh well," I muttered. "I don't think you're dirty enough for me anyway."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I think I could handle anything you could give me."

Our conversation was starting to turn me on but I let the subject drop. Sonny ended up winning that game which brought our total to 3-2 in favor of me.

"So you really think I'm not dirty enough?"

It was obvious that Sonny wasn't ready to let the subject drop.

"I didn't say that. I said you're not dirty enough for me!"

"I think you would be surprised."

Her response peaked my curiosity and I took the bait.

"Okay, what's the dirtiest thing you've done?"

"I'm not telling!"

"Oh come on! You can't say something like that and then not tell me."

I had to admit I was very curious as to what Sonny had experienced. Although we joked around about sex all the time, we never really talked about it seriously.

"I'll tell you what." she said. "If I win this game I'll tell you."

That's not fair! I..."

Sonny cut me off by raising her hand.

"That's the deal. Take it or leave it."

Needless to say I took a dive and we were soon tied at three games a piece.

"Okay, let's hear it." I said after admitting defeat for the third time that night. "And this better be good."

"Okay, okay, Sonny said, fidgeting with the handles on the foozeball table. "Remember when I went to Mexico last year?"

"Yeah."

I leaned in closer, anxious to hear the story.

"Well I met a couple Australian guys. We hung out a few times and stuff.

"And..."

On my last night there I had sex with both of them.

"Wow," was all I could say.

After a few moments to collect my thoughts I began to drill her for details.

"Did they take turns or do at the same time?" I asked, trying to hide my growing erection.

"Same time."

"You slut!" I said laughing. "I would never have guessed!"

"Hey!" Sonny answered, trying to sound hurt. "I was really drunk!"

"So they spit roasted you?"

"Spit roasted? What the hell do you... Oh I get it. Yes. They spit roasted me."

"Does James know about this?" I asked, continuing my interrogation.

"Of course not. How would you feel if Portlyn told you she got double teamed?"

I was still too shocked to think about anything other that my friend getting fucked like a cheap whore.

"Did they DP you as well?"

"DP?"

"Yeah. Double penetration. In the pussy and ass at the same time."

"In my ass!? Yuck. No, I don't do that!"

"What? Not at all?"

"Nope."

"So you'll get spit roasted like a dirty porn star but you won't even try it in the butt?"

"It just doesn't appeal to me."

"Have you ever tried it?"

"No."

"Then you never know. You might like it."

"I doubt it."

"I told you you're not dirty enough for me."

"Oh yeah? And how many girls have you fucked in the ass before?"

"A few."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's the best."

"Maybe for you."

"Hey, the girls enjoyed it too!"

"Yeah, I'm sure they did."

I let the subject drop, but unfortunately my dick did not. As we started the next game I found myself staring at Sonny, imagining her on her hands and knees sucking some guy's dick while she gets fucked from behind. In fact I was so distracted that she managed to score a few goals before I realized what the score was.

"You're looking a little shaky," she said after scoring her fifth goal of the game. "Did you drink a little too much?"

"I don't think that's it," I responded.

Sonny tossed back her lustrous brown hair and flashed me a smile before scoring another goal.

I let go of the handles and began to rub my wrist which was starting to get a little sore.

"Oh, poor baby," Sonny cooed. "It's probably all that jerking off you do."

Little did she know that she was going to be the subject of my masturbatory fantasies that night.

Although I tried my hardest, Sonny scored a few more lucky goals and pretty soon I was down 9-0 and Sonny was on the eve of her first victory ever.

"So by the way," she said in a overly confident manor. "What are we betting?"

"How about...If I win, I get to fuck you in the ass."

Sonny stared at me with those sexy dark eyes, a crooked little smile forcing it's way on to her face."

"Sure."

I was taken aback.

"Really?"

"Yep. If you win you can fuck my ass. But if I win, you have to wear a shirt that says "Sonny's bitch" on it for a week."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"Absolutely. What are the chances you will win? I'm up nine to nothing!"

"Okay," I said. "You're on." With that I let the ball drop. Within five seconds I had a goal and Sonny was giving me an evil smirk.

"Don't worry," I said. "I'll be gentle."

I scored three more quick goals and Sonny was starting to look nervous.

"No backing out now," I warned.

"I know, I know."

After the next goal, the smile was gone from her face. She anxiously sipped down the remainder of her beer before concentrating back on the game.

"That's it," I joked. "The more you drink, the better it will feel."

"You still have five more to go asshole," she countered as she dropped the ball.

"It's funny that you used the term "asshole"." I stated, blasting in another goal. "Since soon, I'll be in yours!"

"Fuck," she cursed. "It's not fair. You keep distracting me."

"Don't cry about it," I laughed popping in yet another goal.

As much as I didn't want to wear a shirt that labeled me as anyone's bitch, it was the prospect of fucking my good friend in the ass that was driving me on.

"Fuck!" she yelled as I scored my seventh.

I just laughed and we continued. After I shot in number eight I expected Sonny to continue ranting, but to my surprise she didn't say a word.

She calmly retrieved the ball and dropped it back into the table. No sooner had the ball touched the surface then I had fired in the tying goal.

Sonny dropped her head and banged it lightly on the table. My palms were sweaty with anticipation and I urged her to hurry up and drop the last ball. She looked up at me through her messy, but still sexy, hair and dropped the ball.

I fired it right away, but she caught a lucky bounce and saved what would have been the winning goal. She quickly shot it back and almost scored herself. I made the save and then waited, just holding on to possession of the ball as I looked at Sonny and smiled.

"I bet your ass is so tight!"

With that, I fired the ball into the back of her net.

Sonny stood there dazed for a moment before she spoke.

"Rematch?"

"I don't think so."

"Come on! I can't let you do that. I have a boyfriend!"

"You should have thought about that before you made the bet."

"But here was no way you could win!"

"Apparently," I stated with an air of sarcasm.

Sonny walked over and slumped down on the couch, dropping her head into her hands. I finished my beer and then joined her. After about a minute  
of contemplation she looked up at me.

"I'll give you a blowjob," she suggested.

I just shook my head. As nice as it would be to have Sonny suck my dick, I'm sure it would feel much better imprisoned in the confines of her  
beautiful ass.

"Fine." she resigned. "Let's get this over with."

"Let's go to the bedroom," I suggested.

Sonny agreed and we made out way to my room. She looked nervous as she sat down on my bed.

"Do we need any lube?" she asked. "Aren't you supposed to use lube?"

"Sorry," I said. I don't have any. I guess you'll just have to suck it first."

"No way! You're not getting a blowjob too!"

"Okay then. What about condoms? Do you want me to wear one?"

Sonny thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Nah. Just do it."

Suddenly I felt very uncomfortable. Sonny took off her socks, tossing them to the side. As she started to undo her pants she looked up at me.

"Aren't you going to undress?"

"I thought I'd just watch you first," I answered wryly.

"Well, you thought wrong. Get 'em off!"

I let out a laugh as I pulled my shirt over my head. I wondered if I looked as nervous as Sonny.

As I started to undo my pants, my eyes wandered back to my friend, who was sliding hers down her tanned, muscular legs. It wasn't the first time I had sneaked a peak at Sonny's body. She was the only person I knew who spent more time in the gym than me, and I could see it was paying off as I gawked at her legs and the tiny pair of black underwear adorning the area between them.

I slid my pants off and kicked them aside, trying hard to conceal the massive erection that was doing its best to pop out of the hole in the

front of my boxer shorts. Sonny was sitting on my bed, fidgeting nervously but looking cute in her little black panties.

"Aren't you going to take off your shirt?" I asked.

"I don't need to take my shirt off to get my ass fucked do I?" she snapped back.

The fact was, was that Sonny was more than a little self conscious about her less than average sized breasts. I knew that was the case but  
didn't press the matter. Besides, it wasn't her tits that I was interested in.

We sat there for a moment, each not wanting to be the first to be completely exposed. Finally, without a word, Sonny slipped off her panties and pulled her knees up to her chest as she sat there looking up at me. Taking her cue, I pulled down my boxers and stepped out of them to stand before her, completely naked.

"Okay, " she said. "How do we do this?"

"The easiest way is if you get on your hands and knees."

Sonny moved to roll over but stopped and looked back at me.

"Do you think we could turn the light off?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"I like to see what I'm doing," I replied.

"Fine."

I expected her to put up more of a fight, but to my surprise she complied with my wishes and rolled over, propping herself up on her hands and knees. I took a moment to relish the sight of my best friend bent over naked on my bed before climbing down behind her. Gently, I placed my hands on her taut ass cheeks and pried them apart to expose her asshole to my view.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sonny scolded, reaching back to swat my hands away.

"I'm just looking."

"Just do it."

"Are you sure you don't want to suck it first?" I asked hopefully.

"Just stick it in and get it over with."

"Okay, but I don't want to hear you whining that it hurts."

With that, I placed the head of my dick at the entrance of her puckered little rosebud and pushed.

"Owwwww," Sonny yelped as the first couple inches disappeared inside her asshole. "Okay!okay!okay! I'll suck it! Just take it out."

I smiled to myself as I withdrew my cock from Sonny's ass. With little hesitation and to my surprise she promptly spun around and grabbed my  
dick in her tiny hand. With a final, resigned look my way, she pushed my cock past her lips into her mouth.

I threw my head back and moaned as Sonny's head bobbed back and forth on my dick, coating it with saliva. I wanted the blowjob to go on  
forever, but to my disappointment Sonny backed off as soon as my shaft was good and wet, resuming the position on her hands and knees.

I spit in my hand for good measure and smeared it along her ass crack, rubbing my thumb into her hole for added lubrication. I then placed my  
newly glistening cock back at the entrance of her dark inviting hole and pushed.

"Relax," I suggested, as the head of my dick slipped inside her.

Sonny put her head down and exhaled as I felt her asshole's grip on my shaft weaken considerably.

"Good girl."

My praise apparently went unnoticed as Sonny remained silent. I pushed forward a little more, feeding more of my cock into her ass. Sonny let  
out a quiet moan although I couldn't tell if it was from pain or pleasure. I was about halfway in when I reached down and pulled her  
ass apart, treating myself to exceptional site of my best friend's little pink butt hole hugging my dick. At that moment I only wished I had a camera.

"You.. can put it in... farther now," Sonny wheezed, through clenched teeth.

I complied and thrusted my hips forward a little more, burying another couple inches of meat in her ass.

"Play with your clit," I suggested. "It will make it easier."

Sonny took my advice and reached back between her legs as I bottomed out in her asshole. My balls were pressed against her pussy lips, which I noticed were a bit moist. As I began to gyrate slowly, moving my cock in and out in small increments, I could feel the pace of Sonny's fingers increase.

"How does it feel?" I asked, picking up the pace.

"It's...okay," she stammered, obviously preoccupied with the area between her legs.

I was moving in and out with long, slow strokes as Sonny became more comfortable. I gazed at her impossibly tight asshole as it repeatedly swallowed my cock. If not for my agonizingly slow pace I definitely would have cum already.

"Oh Fuck Sonny," I moaned. "Your ass feels so good!"

"Your cock in my ass feels so good!" she returned, as her fingers increased to a frantic pace.

I was surprised to hear Sonny talk like that, but it was definitely a turn on so I encouraged her to continue.

"Yeah, you like that?" I asked giving her a light slap on the ass. "You like getting your ass fucked?"

"Yes!" she moaned through labored breaths. "Yes! Fuck me! Fuck my tight ass! Oh! Oh my fucking god! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna... Oh! Fuck! I'm  
cumming! I'm cumming with your cock in my ass..." I spanked Sonny's ass some more and she moaned louder with every slap on her ass.

Sonny's voice trailed off as her orgasm subsided. She raised her head from the bed and swept the hair from her face.

"That didn't take long," I commented, continuing to slide my dick in and out of her anus.

"Are you almost done?" she asked. "It's starting to hurt again."

"Just relax," I said. "I'm almost there."

I increased my pace even more as Sonny dropped her head down and bit her arm to keep from howling in pain.

"Where are you going to cum?" she asked, her voice muffled by her own arm.

"In your ass," I replied bluntly.

"No, you can't do that!"

"Okay then. I'll cum in your face."

Sonny was silent for a moment before answering back.

"Okay," she said quietly. "Do it."

"Where?" I goaded.

I could feel the beginnings of that unmistakable feeling arise in my balls.

"You know where!" she shot back.

"Tell me."

"No."

I was getting closer.

"Tell me!"

"In my ass! Alright?! Cum in my fucking ass!"

On cue, I unleashed a torrent of hot cum into Sonny's asshole. I continued fucking her as I spurted stream after stream into her body.

Sonny through her head back and moaned loudly as my balls slapped violently into her pussy lips. After I had shot my last drop I continued sliding my dick in and out of her now slippery ass, causing my cum to ooze out from around my shaft and drip down onto my bed.

As my dick became too sensitive I pulled it out of Sonny's well- fucked asshole with a lewd slurping sound.

Immediately, Sonny collapsed to the bad and rolled over on her side, reaching back with a hand to touch her recently abused hole.

"Owww! Fuck that hurt!" She exclaimed, softly rubbing herself.

"You liked it," I said snidely.

"I did not! It was awful!"

"Yeah? Is that why you were telling me how good my cock felt in your ass?"

"Shut up. That was the heat of the moment."

I just laughed.

Sonny began to shift uncomfortably, pursing her lips up in a makeshift snear.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It feels weird."

"What's that?"

"The cum in my ass. It feels weird."

"Hey! Don't let it drip out all over my bed!" I ordered, half jokingly.

"It's your jizz ya know?" she countered before reaching back to stroke her asshole again.

"Fuck it hurts." she complained.

"Aww, poor baby," I teased. "Do you want me to kiss it better?"

"Yes!" she responded, although I could tell she was joking.

"Okay," I said. "Bend over."

"Uh, that's okay," Sonny stated deliberately.

"Nope. Bend over. Come on." I said giving her a playful slap on the side of her ass.

"Noooo," she whined, reaching for her panties.

With a lightning quick movement, I snatched her underwear from her grasp, holding them out of her grasp.

"Hey, give those back!"

Sonny rose up to her knees and reached out, but I dropped the panties behind my head and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her

down to the bed.

Sonny giggled and tried to squirm free, but I was too strong for her. Rolling her over, I pinned her face down on the bed. She was laughing, but her voice was muffled by my cum soaked bed sheets. I grabbed one of her arms and pinned it behind her back, completely immobilizing her prone, tanned body underneath me. I took a moment to gaze at her body before dropping my head to her ass.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she asked, half giggling.

"I told you." I replied. "I'm going to kiss it better."

With my free hand I pulled one of Sonny's ass cheeks to the side, exposing to my view, the tiny asshole that I had just violated.

It looked a little red and swollen with a tiny rivulet of cum running from it.

"No!" she squealed. "You can't do that! You can't...Oh...Mmmm."

Sonny's voice trailed off as the tip of my tongue flickered across her puckered little pink ring. She stopped resisting but I remained holding on to her arm as I lapped at her asshole.

Sonny's cries of protest turned to moans of pleasure as I planted a deep kiss on her butthole, surrounding it with my lips. I let her arm go  
free and she immediately reached back to grab her ass with both hands, spreading her cheeks wide.

I smiled to myself as I resumed licking. My best friend was fast becoming my own personal anal plaything!

"Oh my god that feels good," she moaned.

I moved up, planting soft kisses up to her tailbone as I gently grazed a finger over her wet little hole, which was slippery with two of my bodily fluids. I pushed the tip of my finger inside her ass as she reached under to slide a finger into her pussy.

When she didn't protest, I slipped my finger in farther as her slippery little asshole swallowed me up to the knuckle.

I could feel Sonny's own fingers through the thin wall separating her pussy and ass.

"I want it again." she moaned. "I want you to fuck my ass again."

"Really," I asked, sliding my finger in and out of her butt on a river of warm cum. "I thought you didn't like it?"

"Just do it. Please! "Fuck my ass! Fuck my dirty little cum filled asshole!"

How could I resist. Withdrawing my finger, I positioned myself behind Sonny once again as she assisted by spreading her ass cheeks wide.

I swiped a finger down her crack, collecting as much of my own cum as I could before slathering it all over my cock to use as lubricant.

As the tip of my dick touched her sensitive ring, she grabbed me by the shaft and pushed her hips backwards, forcing my dick back inside the tight confines of her delicious asshole.

I was surprised, but pleased with Sonny's new found aggression and scolded myself for not trying anything with her before.

She wiggled her hips as the remainder of my cock slipped easily into her slick little butt hole.

"Mmmm," she moaned. "It feels way better with a little lube."

"Good thing I didn't cum on your face then huh?"

"Yes. I love the feeling of your cum in my ass. I feel so dirty! I feel like a... Like a whore!"

Sonny was slowly grinding her ass backwards into me, urging me to fuck her. "Come on! Fuck me. Fuck me hard this time."

"Okay", I said. "You asked for it."

With that I grabbed Sonny's hips and slammed myself into her, driving my cock deep into her tight little cum filled asshole.

"Oh fuck!" she squealed.

I smiled to myself as I withdrew only to drive back into her. Each thrust emitted a lewd squelching sound due to the liberal amount of  
jism I had recently injected into Sonny's hole. I looked down and marveled at the sight of my glistening cock sliding in and out of my  
friend's impossibly tight butt hole. The movement of my dick was forcing some of my cum out of her ass, which squeezed out from around  
my shaft, dribbled down the back of her thighs and dripped down onto my bed sheets.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Sonny muttered as each thrust of my hips repeatedly buried the length of my cock into her well-fucked asshole.

Driving my hips down hard, I pinned her petite body against the bed, with my cock firmly embedded inside her. Reaching out, I took hold of  
her arms and held them in place as I slowly gyrated my hips, grinding my dick into her ass. The entire length of my body was pressed against  
the entire length of her body, the sweat from out skin forming a cohesive seal between us.

As I gyrated my hips, I kissed her ear before whispering to her.

"Do you like it?" I asked. "Do you like my dick in your tight little asshole?"

"Yessss," she gasped. "I love it!"

I smiled to myself as I peeled my body off hers and propped myself up with my arms. Then, withdrawing my hips, I pulled my cock free of the  
confines of Sonny's impossibly tight hole.

"What are you doing?" Sonny asked, looking back over her shoulder with a disappointed but confused look on her face.

Without a word I grabbed Sonny's petite body and flipped her onto her back. Then, hooking my hands under her legs I pushed her knees up to  
her head, exposing her ravaged asshole to my view. I smiled as I gazed down at her glistening hole, which was also becoming quite red and  
swollen.

"Quit looking at it and fuck it!" Sonny ordered, grabbing her own ankles.

I snickered and dropped my head down between her legs.

"What the hell are you...ohhhhhhh."

Sonny's voice trailed off in a low sexy moan as my tongue touched her abused and stretched asshole. I circled her anus, running my tongue  
around her rim before sliding it inside.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "That feels so fucking good!"

I pulled my tongue from her ass and quickly replaced it with my dick, which slid easily inside. Sonny was holding her own legs by her head,  
splaying herself wide open for me as I resumed fucking her wonderful little hole.

"You know, I've never done it this way before," I stated, sinking my cock up to my balls in her ass.

"Well, don't I feel special!" Sonny blurted back.

I smiled at her sarcasm and started fucking harder than ever before. I soon lost track of time as I concentrated on the feeling of my friend's  
tight asshole swallowing my cock. Our new position gave Sonny the perfect opportunity to play with her clit. She released her legs to work at a second orgasm.

"Oh fuck I'm going to cum!" she gasped. "Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!"

I could feel myself getting close as well.

"Where do you want me to cum?" I asked, now frantically plowing her poor little asshole.

"Fuck, I don't care!" she yelled. "On my face! Cum all over my fucking face! Cover me in cum! Ass fuck me and then cover me in cum!

Sonny's words must have had the same effect on her as they did on me, because soon she was screaming her way through her second anal induced  
orgasm of the night, as her asshole clenched around my cock.

While she was in the throws of her climax, I yanked my dick from her butt hole and lurched forward in an attempt to get closer to her face.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she howled as the hot cum fired from my dick onto her pretty face, splattering her lips and chin, and dripping into her  
mouth.

I collapsed back onto the bed as Sonny lay there panting. It took a few moments for both of us to regain our composure, and a few more for  
either of us to speak.

"Well?" she asked. "Was that dirty enough for you?"

I laughed.

"How about double or nothing?"

Sonny scoffed and reached down to gently stroke her severely abused asshole.

"I think I need a few days to recover," she answered.

I just laid back and smiled. I knew that things would never be the same.

And I liked it.


	2. Chocolate Ice-cream

**Casket26- Am glad you liked the chapter :)**

**Here is another chapter. Enjoy**

**Chad to Sonny**

You have just come out of the shower and are lying on the bed in your towel feeling really relaxed. I have been in the kitchen - you have been wondering what I have been up to as I had a huge grin on my face as you were going into the shower -you were hoping I was going to join you but I just went into the kitchen. I come into the bedroom wearing only a pair of sweatpants and carrying your favorite ice cream - chocolate!

"It's not what you think sweety - I have a better use for this" I say smiling as you look into my eyes.

"What are you up to..." You are cut short as I take a lick of ice cream and kiss you deeply on the mouth. Your tongue finds mine as you suck the ice cream off my lips.

"mmmmmm"

"No talking" I say "just enjoy - you are going to cum long and hard tonight!" You shiver at the thought and smile...you love to be pleasured!.

I take another lick of ice cream and kiss you again - you feel the freezing sensation as it shoots down your spine! I slowly remove your towel, revealing just your full beautiful breasts! I caress them as I kiss your mouth. I take another lick of ice cream and move to your breast. You look down at me as I lick the ice cream onto your nipple. It becomes erect as soon as I touch it - the sensation of cold ice cream on such a sensitive part of your body is electrifying. You arch your back as I suck your nipple into my mouth swirling the ice cream around with my tongue. I pause to take another lick and move to your other very jealous breast. The anticipation build up - you want my to suck your nipple again feeling the cold ice cream. I play with your nipples moving form one to the next pausing always to fill my mouth with more coldness. You feel a sensation building up between your legs - you feel yourself cum as I tug on you nipples pulling them into my mouth. Your body arches and you cry out as you start to come.

I rip off the towel caressing your body watching it spasm as you release - you let out a sigh and relax on the bed. I take another lick and kiss you again - you suck my tongue tasting the cold chocolate ice cream - you're favorite. I move down your body - "I haven't finished with you yet!" I say as I take yet another lick. You bend your head and watch me as I lick the ice cream onto your clit. You let out a scream "oooooh" as the freezing sensation rushes through your body. You are so hot the ice cream melts quickly - so I take more and tease your clit with my tongue. I move up and down making sure you are completely covered with this incredible sensation. The cold feeling all aver your pussy sends your body into SPASMS. You arch your back as I force my tongue inside you spreading the ice cream inside with my tongue. My tongue explores your body always pausing to take extra licks to ensure this freezing sensation. My tongue moves in and out of your pussy around your ass back to your pussy back to your ass - inside spreading ice cream everywhere. You can't take it any more - you thrust your head back, arching - pushing out your breast as you cum hard. Just as you think your orgasm is coming to an end I move back to your breast ad lick cold ice cream an your very HOT nipples. You explode again this time harder than ever. Finally your body rests as you slump back on the bed!

"Rest up" I say, "My body needs cooling off"

Chocolate ice cream will never be the same!


	3. Living the Fantasy

**Sonny's P.O.V**

My boyfriend, James, is wonderful. Kind, caring, smart and he knew just how to please me. He knew nothing made my pussy wetter than being told what to do. He knew that when he was on top of me there was nothing I enjoyed more than being told what a dirty little slut I was. He also knew that I fantasized about being fucked by his best friend.

Let's rewind a little. My boyfriend and I met online and we recently moved in together. Since then- well let's just say the neighbors have complained a lot about the noise. James, however, had no problems with my insatiable lust. I had always been horny but with James my panties were constantly soaking with arousal. Something James liked to do was watch how horny he could get me by just talking to me. Tonight was one of those nights.

"Strip." he told me when I walked into the bedroom. The authoritative tone of his voice got my juices flowing as I tore off my shirt and bra, setting my large breasts free. I stepped out of my bicycle shorts leaving my panties for last. After I pulled them off, James stooped to pick them up and sniffed them.

"These are soaking Sonny." he said sternly. I was panting already.

"I know." I could hear my voice shaking.

"Lie down on the bed. Now I want you to use your imagination. You are in the shower. You are cleaning that sexy body of yours. Now you are washing between your legs. The action is starting to make you a little horny. Luckily someone is there to help with that." He leaned closer to me.

"What do you think of Chad?"

Chad was his best friend. Immediately his image sprung to mind. Tall, fair, sexy- I almost let out a little whimper but caught myself. I knew James liked to show me off to other men. But that was completely different than watching me masturbate to thoughts of his best friend.

"He's cute I guess. Doesn't turn me on." I lied.

"So if Chad was to approach you in the shower, push you back against the wall and start cleaning your body with his tongue, your pussy wouldn't start dripping? If he was to slam his large cock into that needy little pussy of you, you wouldn't cry out his name as he fucked you? Don't pretend, Sonny. I know you fantasize about him fucking you while I watch."

My breathing was growing deeper and deeper.

"Yes James!" I burst out finally "I want him so badly. My pussy needs him."

"Good girl." James said "You may touch yourself"

"Oh!" I squealed as I began to finger myself, opening my legs as wide as I could, trying to satisfy the throbbing need "Chad, oh fuck me please! I need that cock! Oh Chad fuck me oh Chad please!" I moved my entire body as I fucked myself, wantonly thrusting my pussy forward, cum dripping down my legs. I closed my eyes as the sensation built.

When I opened them Chad's face was inches from mine, his mouth curled up in an arrogant smirk. He ran his eyes all along my body, my flushed face, my erect breasts, and my glistening pussy. I blushed embarrassed at the way I whimpered as he feasted on me with his eyes.

He leaned closer and whispered in my ear.

"Well, well, well...somebody looks like she is a little excited." The husky, teasing tone of his voice sent me over the edge. I arched my back and moaned his name as my body shuddered its release.

"Well Chad what did you think?" asked James.

"I think your girlfriend likes me." he said chuckling, running his eyes over my body again. I blushed and looked away. Chad and I didn't spend that much time together but I had been around him long enough to know that he was not in need of another ego trip. And even though I rolled my eyes and complained to James about how egotistical he was, I liked a guy who thought every girl wanted him (especially if he was right).

"Sonny, Chad and I have to talk. Go shower." I got to my feet and started to gather up my clothes.

"Just take your panties." James said tossing me the pair of wet panties I had been wearing earlier. I blushed again at the strong smell of arousal on my panties. Chad winked at me and I gasped feeling another rush of want between my legs. I closed the door and leaned against it panting heavily.

My clit began to throb again as I washed off all my cum. It was difficult not to be turned on especially when I thought about Chad pressing me against the wall and plunging his cock deep into me.

"Sonny! Hurry up!" called James, impatiently. I quickly dried myself and stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel and my wet pair of panties. James was lounging on the bed and Chad was leaning against the wall. They both watched me when I came in.

"Lose the towel." James ordered. I let it fall, revealing my glistening body. Chad stepped closer to me, smirking again. God how that smirk turned me on. Chad seemed to know what I was thinking because he whispered "I'll bet that slutty pussy is getting wet already. You like having men stare at your naked body. Don't you, you little slut?" I couldn't deny this especially when I let out a gasp of longing. To be degraded and humiliated- it was one of my greatest fantasies. Even James didn't know how much humiliation turned me on.

"Show Chad just how wet you are. Stick your fingers in your pussy and then hold them up." I stared at the floor as I slipped my hand inside my underwear and stuck my fingers into my juicing cunt. I winced at the noises of arousal that it made as I slipped my fingers inside it. James laughed which just made me wetter.

"Juicing up already? Wow, James wasn't lying when he said you were the horniest girl he ever met. So tell me Sonny, when you juice up like that what do you think about?".

"James. And-and sometimes you"

Chad laughed. "I know that Sonny." I blushed "Of course it's cute to hear you say it anyway." I blushed even harder. He leaned closer to me and his voice grew husky.

"Do you think about James fucking you?" I nodded.

"And do you think about me fucking you?" I nodded again. I couldn't help notice that sensation was building in my clit and the way they were both staring at me as though they could see every naughty thought I had ever entertained- well it almost pushed me over the edge.

"What about both of us?" Chad whispered this in my ear so only I could hear it. I drew in a shuddering breath. "What if we both took you at the same time? Would that be enough cock for you? Would a slut like you be satisfied like that? With two cocks ramming that dangerous body of yours" Then he leaned closer and softly bit my neck which was my undoing.

"Yes oh oh oh yes!" I screamed as I almost collapsed into his arms. James raised his eyebrows. I knew he was surprised by the way I had cum twice in under an hour. I had spent years struggling to achieve a single orgasm at all and now I was having multiple orgasms in one night. I think that was when James realized how deep my need to be humiliated and dominated by men was and I think that was the night my fate was sealed.

"I guess you like the idea." Chad said setting me back on my feet with a laugh. He reached down and rubbed between my legs to feel my panties. I gasped as he stroked me. When he removed his hand it was dripping with wetness.

"Sonny you just came in your panties like some common slut." James said sternly "I am afraid some punishment is in order. Panties down please."

"Oh James no-"

"Don't argue with me. Panties down." I pulled my panties down around my ankles, my face burning.

"Assume the position." James said. I crawled onto the bed on all fours, keeping my ass high in the air. I lowered my head, closing my eyes from shame. I've always been very shy about my ass- everything about it embarrassed me. James knew this and exploited it to his full advantage but he had never done it in front of someone else before.

"Spread your cheeks. I want Chad to see your hole." I did so, knowing I could never look Chad in the face again.

"So Chad would you like to help me give Sonny her punishment?"

"What is it?"

"Ten swats on each cheek for being such a naughty slut."

"You spank her regularly?"

"Oh yes. And she loves it." As if to prove this James drew back his hand and smacked my butt. I bit my lip to keep from moaning. When James had finished he stepped back to let Chad have a turn. Chad's hits were more painful and midway through Chad's spanks James leaned down close to my face and said "Is this what you want? To be spanked by my best friend while I watch?"

Chad laughed as he delivered his final blow. "Oh she's wanted this from day one." I didn't say anything because it was the truth.

"So Chad, what exactly did you say that made her so wet?"

"I asked if she would like to be fucked by both of us."

"Well I'm not surprised she liked it. A slut like her needs all the cock she can get. The question is should we be generous enough to give her that pleasure?" James's hands were wandering up and down my sides as he was talking and when he stopped his fingers were inches from my breasts.

"Maybe if she asks nicely." Chad's hands were also wandering, they were fondling my ass cheeks, which were still on fire from his swats. The way his hands caressed them also set me on fire but in a different way.

"You heard Chad. Ask nicely." James demanded. He gave each breast a quick squeeze.

"Please- please fuck me?" I whispered. James laughed.

"Now that was just pathetic. Try again." He moved away from me and stripped off his shirt exposing his wonderful chest. I had seen it many times before but my reaction was always the same- a sharp gasp and a flood of heat between my legs which was felt by Chad who gave me a stroke between my thighs. I almost collapsed again.

"Please fuck me!" I said my voice stronger this time.

"Who? And where?" James asked as he unbuckled his belt. My breathing was coming in soft gasps now.

"I want both of you to fuck me. Fuck me please in my ass and my pussy."

"You want me to stick my cock in that slippery cunt of yours? You want Chad to ram your ass with his cock?" I gasped as I felt the head of Chad's cock poised at the entrance to my ass.

"Yes! Yes I do!" I pleaded.

"Stand up." James ordered. I got to my feet, shaking slightly. Chad pressed his body against mine so I could feel his cock against my ass. I loved the way his hard body felt against mine.

James stepped forward, his huge cock straight in front of him and slipped it between my legs. He put his hands on my hips and slowly start to fuck me. This distracted me slightly from the pain of Chad impaling me with his cock (which also was quite big). I had had anal sex before but my hole was still pretty tight and it was difficult to take all of Chad in.

"So tight. So fucking tight for such a whore." he whispered breathing heavily on my neck. He began to move faster and so did James both fucking me harder and harder until they were slamming into my poor body, abusing my holes as much as anatomically possible.

"Don't fucking come until we tell you." James growled. I bit my lip and struggled to keep myself from climaxing which was incredibly difficult.

Chad's hard body was ramming my ass without mercy which made me feel nothing more than a common streetwalker and I found I liked it especially when his hands began to toy with my breasts and he started to nibble on my neck which was one of my most sensitive spots. James was deep inside of me, violently fucking me as he kissed me long and deep. Finally I pulled my mouth away and said "Oh James oh god oh I'm going to cum."

"Not yet princess" snarled Chad "Oh yeah oh baby oh" he moaned as he dumped a load of cum into my ass. He stepped away from me still dripping the last of his cum. Seconds after James dumped a load of cum into my pussy, filling it with his seed.

"Now you can cum, you needy slut." he said starting to rub my clit.

"Oh dammit yes yes I am a slut. Oh oh don't stop- I'm cumming oh fuck I'm cumming. OHHH!" I almost collapsed as I had my most intense orgasm of the night. My whole body shook as the huge wave of intense pleasure overcame me. I thought I was going to pass out from the sensation.

There was silence for a moment or two. I think we were all too exhausted to talk.

"Well" Chad said finally "I better get going. I'll talk to you tomorrow James." and he left the room without another word to me.

James turned to me.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time. Did you enjoy it?" In response I gave him a nice long kiss. Like I said my boyfriend is wonderful.


	4. Romance

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it :)**

Sonny sat at her desk. It was almost ten o'clock. Her candle glowed beside her. Mozart's sweet tones sung from the speakers. Her long, dark hair was loosely pulled up and fastened with a white clip. Two stray tendrils hung on either side of her face. She was wearing his white collarless shirt and a pair of jeans. She often wore that shirt when she wanted to feel close to him. Her fingers on the keys and her foot propped up on the computer at her feet in a way Chad would surely not approve. She was waiting. Her muse had been neglecting her lately. Perhaps it was chased away by the sorrow and worry torturing her thoughts as of late.

Chad wanted his freedom, his space. That is what he told her. She remembers the exact place she was when he said this. She was sitting on the bed packing her things for the trip to see him. Anticipation filled her very existence before that phone call. Not only was she finally going to embrace her Love, she was going to hear him play in the Brooks Center with his college Jazz Ensemble. She could think of nothing else the whole month since last she saw him. But when he told her their relationship was over, she felt that seeing him up on that stage was a bitter-sweet heaven she could not bare. She did not go to that concert. Her computer stared angrily at her begging her attention. But the words did not come. She checked AIM. He was not on. Mozart teased her so she switched to something else. Fred Astaire began to romance her for a time. She closed her eyes and pictured the dances that went with each song. Then she heard a knock at the door.

Chad knew her routine. She had told him often about what time she sat down to write. He could hear the music coming from outside the building. He knew the kids would not be there this weekend. He got out of the car. The past month of the relationship replayed in his mind. He remembered exactly where he was when he told her "it's time for number six." The sixth break up that is. He remembered the silence that followed that statement. He remembered the tears he could hear over the phone though she tried to silence them. He remembered the scent of her skin, the way the sun accented the highlights of her hair, and the way she looked at him just as he entered her body.

Her words however, are what he wanted to forget. Sonny had told him, "I can't promise you anything." Although she never came out and said it, he knew. Her wounds were too deep to heal on her own. She needed tenderness, understanding. She needed physical love. And though her heart would always belong to Chad, the hope that kept her faithful to him was gone. Chad knew it was just a matter of time until she sought the comfort of another man's arms. He had told himself he didn't care but he found himself thinking about it during the day. His teeth cringed with every mental picture that came to mind. He could not let it happen, not as long as he loved her the way he did. Without saying a word, he got in his car and drove to see her. Now he stood waiting for his angel to answer the door.

Sonny opened the door cautiously at first. She looked down to the floor. There lay a dozen white and lavender roses, her favorites. Sonny picked up the bouquet, closed her eyes, and breathed in the sweet perfume. And then she felt his hand softly brush her cheek. Her eyes opened to see him. "Sonny." He spoke. But she could not say a word. She just stared into those eyes that seemed bluer than she remembered. Her hand trembled as she touched his face as if she was afraid it was a dream that would end. He tilted his head to meet her hand and put his hand on top of hers to reassure her that he was real and not a ghost of her wishful imagination. His hair was a bit lighter from the Southern sun. His beard was groomed to perfection. He wore his black suit because he knew she loved to see him in it. And he smiled as he gazed down to see she was wearing his shirt as well. Sonny turned her head away to let a tear escape undetected. But as always, Chad could sense when she cried. He caught that tear with a kiss. "Sonny? What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Oh my god, Chad! I'm so happy you are here. I thought I would never see you again."

"Now why would you think that? I never said I didn't love you." As soon as he said those words, he realized how inaccurate they were.

"Well, you did say that once. But I know you love me, Chad. I just didn't think you loved me enough to be with me. That's all."

"Sonny, I've come here to tell you something."

"Here comes that other shoe."

"No, it's not that at all." He heard "The way you look tonight" playing in the background. "Dance with me, Sonny." He led her to the middle of the living room and took her roses to lay them on the coffee table. They danced for that short time. Fate demanded more and randomly played "Never gonna to dance." She loved dancing with him. She loved the way he led her and the way his cheek pressed to hers. She loved the scent of him, the way his beard tickled her. She loved the way he moved and hummed along with the music. But then he stopped all of a sudden. "Sonny?"

"What Chad? But don't stop dancing. I love this song." He took her hand into his once again.

"Sonny, I was wrong."

"Yes, but I'm use to it by now." She seemed all caught up in the dancing and not paying attention to the words. He lifted her chin until her eyes were staring into his.

"No, listen. I was wrong. I got scared. I thought I had to choose. I thought I couldn't deal with you and your life. But I have found that I cannot deal with a life that does not include you."

"But you do have me, Chad. I'm yours. In some way I always will be."

He became a little frustrated. "Damn it, Sonny. I don't want 'in some way'. I want you."

"I know honey, but let's finish dancing first. You can fuck me after this song." She rested her head back on his chest.

He became very frustrated. "Sonny! Will you please stop steamrolling me and let me finish." He stopped dancing and stepped back so as to look at her. "I love you. I want you. I want to be with you. I can't stop picturing a life with you and I know that if we go on this way it won't happen. I know you will sleep with someone else. I thought I was okay with that. I thought I could handle it. But I don't want you sleeping with anyone else."

"Well, you should have thought of that before you came up with this arrangement."

"What does that mean? Have you been with anyone else?"

"No Chad. I'm not ready. I'm too much in love with you."

"Than stay in love with me, and I you."

"Chad..."

"No, Sonny. Don't you see what I'm saying? Fuck my arrangement. Fuck my freedom, my space. I want all of you back. I want to be yours again and you mine."

She couldn't speak. This is exactly what she wanted to hear. This is what she wanted. But she was scared. His fear might influence him again. He might once again tell her he didn't love her. What was she going to say? He was looking at her with that expression of his, the one he wore when she almost walked out of his life Christmas Eve. Her mouth opened and voiced these words. "Chad. How can I?"

"Don't you love me?"

"Of course I love you. See these tears? They're for you, for us, and all the things you have done to us. She tapped her chest to simulate the beating. "This heart. You posses it entirely in a way no other man ever has or ever could. But that damn fear of yours turns you into a coward. You make no sense. You would skydive out of an airplane if given the chance. But you won't love with your eyes closed and your heart open. You won't take my hand and just let me love you entirely. You try to fit it into your life, into your goals. Love doesn't work that way. You can't put it on a priority list as if it was part of a sequence of errands. I guess your love is different. But to me it is like skydiving. Once you jump, there's no such thing as pause. Your love is a tape that can be stopped and rewound."

"I know that now, Sonny. It's the same for me as it is for you. I haven't stopped loving you nor do I want to go back when there was no commitment. Let me prove it to you."

"And how are you going to do that?"

Chad grabbed her and pulled her close to him. With their bodies pressed up against each other, he kissed her. It a kiss unlike any she had ever felt. It was like he needed to be with her. It was like he wanted to let his body express his heart's love. He never took his eyes off her as he led her up the stairs. He lay her down on the bed. "Sonny, I do love you. Be my goddess, my love, my world?" His hand touched her cheek. Then he leaned down to kiss her. His lips touched hers softly at first as if this time she was the dream. And then his passion consumed him as his kiss became stronger, deeper. Their tongues entwined.

Fear, joy, sorrow, uncertainty, confusion, and Love coursed through her body. Desire demanded attention so she gave into her bodies needs, her hearts wishes. It was him. How could she not? He took off his jacket as he kissed her neck. Her head fell back inviting more attention. "Chad, please..."

"Yes Sonny." His voice resonated in her ears. Something about the tone of his voice when he was that close, when he was that excited just made him all the more irresistible.

"Never mind. Just keep talking." Chad snickered a bit at that and began to unbutton Sonny's shirt as his mouth made it's journey down to her breasts. He took off her shirt and then his own. With a new found skill, he unhooked her bra with one pinch of his fingers. Her full breasts were bare before him. Her nipples erect awaiting his attention. He answered their plea with the soft flickering of his tongue. Her back arched to his efforts and then she screamed as his teeth bit down on her nipple. She could feel her craving him all the more. Her hand quietly slid into her jeans. But Chad noticed it anyway and it excited him further to see her pleasing herself. He was not going to let her continue though. He took both of her hands and pinned them above her head.

"Let me do this in my own time, Sonny. No masturbating until I tell you to." He spoke with that deep voice of his. How could she say no?" So she was at his mercy. She turned her head to look in the mirror. She saw this gorgeous, half-dressed man on top of her, kissing her body, his hot breath on her skin. The sight was more than she could bare.

"Please Chad! Make love to me."

"Not yet. I'm going to tease you until you come at least ten times before I make love to you." With that, he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled down the zipper. His hand slipped inside to her pussy. "You are wet, aren't you? What's got you so horny, Sonny?" He kissed her lips one more time and then he slipped off her jeans. He gently parted her legs. "I'm going to lick your clitoris now." His voice reverberated in her pussy. She lifted her pelvis to invite his tongue. It answered. Chad circled her clit first. But she wanted more. He sensed this and began to slightly suck on it. He was careful to start at the bottom and suck to the end. Every time his mouth reached the tip, she jumped. He applied more pressure. And that was all that was needed to give her that first orgasm. It swelled up in her body like a volcano and exploded with all the force that such pressure would entail. She came. But he would not let her recover.

Chad continued his teasing. Only this time, he used his fingers as well. His touch was especially pleasurable for he had the skill that only a musician would. And just as he could conjure notes out of his sax, he could conjure them out of her as well. He plunged his fingers deep inside her. With the tips, he flickered back and forth as his tongue echoed every movement his fingers made. Sonny screamed as her body went into spasms. She came again and again until she met that ten orgasm quota in what seemed like just a few minutes. "Chad. Please, I want to taste you now."

He grated her request and lay on the bed. She crawled on top of him and kissed him. Her eyes closed as her lips met his. His kiss was a spell that made her forget every hurtful word he ever said to her. His hands gently stroked her back as they kissed. Her skin electrified to his touch. Her tongue explored his body further. She tasted his neck, his chest, his stomach, and finally she reached his pants. Quickly freeing him of his clothing, she finally tasted his cock. She loved the taste of him. The sweet, clear nectar coated the tip. She licked the sweet honey with the tip of her tongue. Very slowly, she allowed the full length to slide into her mouth. She began to suck letting him fuck her mouth a bit. His hand pulled back her hair so he could watch. He was turned on my sight and feel. She loved pleasing him this way. She stoked his cock as she sucked it. She twisted her hand as she let it lead her mouth up and down the shaft. She paused a bit to flutter her tongue on the tip and then she resumed the tease. Before long, she felt him push her back on the bed.

Now it was time for Chad to prove to her the depth of his love. He leaned down to kiss Sonny. Her legs parted and his entered hers. Their bodies connected at last, he opened his whole heart to her. He moved gently inside her. His rhythm was steady and his strokes were deep. But it was different this time. He looked into her eyes the entire time, something he had never done before. One hand slid down the side of her body to rest on her hip as her plunged yet deeper inside her. The other hand reached up to touch her face as he spoke softly. "I do love you, Sonny." She looked into his eyes. They were lucid pools. Finally she could see his love for her. Her hands began to tremble. His hand grabbed hers to steady the shaking and then he softly kissed it. He smiled and then began to express his love with his body.

Chad knew the places inside her that most men neglect.. He knew exactly where and how to hit all of them. But now, it seemed she was even more open to his touch. He lifted her slightly as his cock hit with a force and speed she had never felt. He leaned down to bite her nipples and he watched as she pinched them and caressed her breasts. Her body demanded control so she took it. Sonny threw him back on the bed and climbed on top of him. His cock slid inside of her. She began to grind as she moved up and down. The way he was curved made it all the more enjoyable for her. She cupped her breasts and began to bounce faster. Her legs clamped tighter around him as she came. Again, no time to recover for he flipped her back on the bed. She expected him to put her on her knees, a favorite position of his. But it seemed he didn't want anything that would require him not being able to look at her. So, he propped her ass up on some pillows and once again speared his cock inside her. He pounded it in and out with a force that almost hurt her. She could feel his hip bones bruise her inner thigh as his cock tore into her. She wrapped her legs around him. But that restricted his movement so he held her ankles instead. Faster, deeper, harder... He fucked her. Faster, Deeper, Harder... while looking into her eyes. FASTER, DEEPER, HARDER... pause... he came.

Chad's body fell onto hers. She wrapped her arms around him as their love surrounded them both. They kissed and then looked into each other's eyes. In his eyes, she saw her dreams even the ones she had abandoned as a child. In his eyes, she saw who he was and she loved him because if it. In his eyes, Sonny could see a love that could make time stand still. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a song echoed.

"... for you are mine At Last."


	5. AN

Even I want a review now, whether good or bad. I posted four chaps and not a single review, tell me if you want me to remove my stories or anything


	6. Baby Girl

**Thank you for the reviews. One of the reviews said do what you want. I'll do what my friends has asked me to and even write it how coolkat36 has requested me to and you can do all you want :)**

**ErinS23- Sometimes even after coming to the site daily there are no new stories can be bit mood killing so I decided to keep posting as fast as I can :)**

**Katie97 - I will post something even different for you soon :)**

**Cynthia - Maybe we can have another chapter 4 like story soon but with a different plot :)**

**Guest - I will continue :)**

**Coolkat36 - Stemi chapter for you :)**

**Sterling's P.O.V**

I was out running errands this morning and before coming home I decided to check on Tumblr to see what my girlfriend had been up to in my absence. As usual she had been blogging, which I always loved because I got to see what she was writing to me. But I also found pictures she had posted. Pictures of what is mine! With a growl I threw my phone in the back seat and drove straight home.

When I walked in the door she could tell by the look on my face that I had seen the posts. She knew that she was in trouble. She looked up at me sheepishly and whimpered,

"I'm sorry Sterling! I know I am supposed to ask for permission before posting pictures of myself. I just got so caught up in it."

Quietly I walked to her side and looked down at her. The silence was heavy as I glared at her. Finally I spoke.

"SO... Demi likes letting strangers see her?" I asked her, and my voice sounded more like the growl of a wolf than the soft gentle tones she was used to. "She likes taking her clothes off, letting people see what is mine?"

"No Sir." She mumbled softly.

Continuing to look down into her eyes, I slowly pulled her shirt up and off, then reached for her bra and pulled it off as well.

"Always tell the truth baby girl." I said, chastising her for the lie. "Does it turn you on to let people see what you are hiding under those clothes? So turned on you couldn't even check with me before posting pictures of yourself?"

A flush covered her cheeks as she thought of how turned on she had been before I had come home. Turned on by imagining how aroused people all over the world were getting by looking at her body. She looked up at me more assured and said, "Yes it does"

I opened her jeans and pulled them down her legs. She was wearing blue lace boy shorts that I had picked out, knowing that they would look simply incredible on her. I growled realizing that she had changed before starting to show off.

I struggled to keep my voice calm as I asked, "You like showing off your sexiest panties? The ones that you know are my favorite? That you know are just for me?"

SMACK! Giving Demi a slap through her panties I then pulled them off. Her response was simply a moan and another whimper. Soon she stood before me completely naked, her arms hanging in front of her, her hands clasped, her bottom lip trembling slightly.

"Go get your collar," I commanded softly.

With a gasp she looked up at me and I saw the fear mixed with excitement in her eyes.

"M...my collar, sir?" She stammered quietly. She didn't move, just looked up at me, unsure of what was going to happen to her

SMACK! I spanked her tight little ass again and said, "Yes little girl, your collar. Now!"

Turning, she walked to our bedroom and returned with her black leather collar in her hand. Taking it from her I fastened it around her neck just tight enough to remind her of whose she is. Taking a long thin silver chain from my briefcase I fastened it to her collar with a sharp "CLICK" which sent a shiver through her.

Keeping the other end of the chain tight in my hand I turned and opened the front door leading her behind me. With a gasp she froze and looked at me scared.

"Daddy?" She asked, whimpering. I loved it when she called me Daddy, being the submissive

Without stopping or turning I looked over my shoulder, still leading her behind me and said, "You wanted to show off that sexy little body of yours right?"

"Yes," She whispered, trying to hide behind me. "But not to our neighbors!"

I gave her an evil grin and said, "Well now Daddy is going to show of what his to whomever he chooses. Now come!"

She whimpered softly again and said, "Yes Sir." Then she continued to follow me. I knew that she wasn't nearly as scared as she was acting. Part of her loved this, craved it even. She loved to be shown off, to be displayed in public, and she loved having no choice but to obey.

Slowly I led her to the car, knowing that we were too far back from the road for anyone to see her unless they were walking up our drive. Opening her door I helped her into the car and handed her the chain before closing it, the tinted windows blocking out all but a vague shape behind the glass.

As I walked around and got in I noticed that she had noticeably relaxed and smiled a little to myself. I wrapped the chain around my hand until there was no slack in it. Twisting slightly I pulled her towards me. I saw the look of pure arousal and trust in her eyes before they closed and she savored the feeling of being controlled by me.

I turned on the car and pulled away from our house. As we approached a corner I reached down and clicked the button that lowered her window. It cracked just enough so that someone looking at the car would see her hair, but nothing else.

With a gasp she looked over at me and squealed, "Daddy!"

I couldn't help but chuckle a little as I looked over at her hard little nipples. I knew that she was getting turned on as she looked through the window at the people on the sidewalk, even though they couldn't see her yet. I smiled and said, "Hush now little girl. And accept your punishment."

As we approached a busy part of town I rolled down her window a little more, until her eyes were visible to passersby. She looked over at me and smiled, silently showing me how much she loved this. A shiver ran through her as she saw a couple of businessmen glance in her direction. She quickly ducked her head, hiding behind the tinted glass again.

Grabbing her hand I commanded softly, "Look at them baby girl. Try to make eye contact"

She shivered again before lifting her head back up and she started trying to catch the pedestrians' eyes with her own. I knew how much it turned her on to be looking at complete strangers, letting them stare back at her own bright brown eyes never suspecting that she was completely naked.

Slowly I pulled to a stop at a red light and saw a middle aged man standing on the corner staring into her beautiful eyes. I reached for the button again letting the window start sliding down. As her nose, mouth, chin, neck, and bare shoulders were revealed to the man her breathing started getting heavier. Her hand lifted to one of her those perfect breasts and gave it a squeeze.

The light went green and I pulled away before he got to see anything else. She looked at me glassy eyed and I saw her fingers clench around her breast as she fought to control the desire that was pulsing through her. As we pulled onto the interstate I looked over and saw other obvious signs of her arousal.

"Play with yourself little girl," I ordered, continuing to watch her.

She moaned softly again and the hand at her tit moved to pinch her nipple, even as the other hand traveled down between her legs rand started rubbing softly. I choked back a growl watching her finger get hungrily sucked in by her pussy. Pulling up next a truck I lowered the window the rest of the way, letting the trucker look down straight at her. Seeing his eyes devouring her as she teased her breasts and pussy made my baby moan louder and shudder.

Speaking loud enough to cut through the haze of lust surrounding her I said, "You will not cum until Daddy says you may, are we clear?"

"Yes Daddy," She whispered breathlessly as she continued to manipulate her body for the overweight trucker to see. The blasts of his horn soon informed us of how much he enjoyed the show.

Soon I pulled away from the truck, next spotting a minivan that looked to be full of college guys. Pulling even with the back seat of the van I honked the horn to get their attention. The whistles and yells that exploded from the van sent more shudders down Demi's body as she slid her fingers in and out of her now dripping pussy. She pinched her nipple again and moaned in pure arousal.

"Harder," I commanded, knowing how sensitive those nipples were feeling by now.

Another pinch, followed by a squeal. I jerked the chain making her look at me and I reminded her not to cum. Waving at the guys in the van I pulled ahead and eventually settled in next to a pickup truck with "JUST MARRIED!" written on the back window. Eventually the guy in the truck looked over and saw my baby girl, her legs spread, her back arched, her fingers covered in her juices. He quickly got his brides' attention and she leaned over him staring wide eyed at my little girl, I saw the woman bite her lip as she saw the collar, her eyes travelling to the chain wrapped around my hand.

Suddenly a look appeared in Baby Girl's eyes, and the next thing I knew, her feet were up on the dash, and her hips were tilted towards them, her hand furiously pounding her tight little slit. I smiled when I saw the girl in the truck now chewing her lip as she watched, and I also saw her arm making rhythmic motions up and down in her husband's lap. Winking at her I sped ahead and took the next exit off of the highway.

My baby girl was still going to town at her pussy, pinching her nipple hard, her eyes completely unfocused. Her breath was coming in shuddering gasps and her muscles were beginning to tense all over her body.

"STOP!" I shouted suddenly making her freeze.

Looking at me in despair she slowly pulled her hands away from herself and to her sides, breathing deep, desperate to return her hands to their work, but she knew that she couldn't. Not until I gave her permission.

Turning down a street I suddenly pulled over to the side of the road and parked. To our right was a park, seemingly deserted, to our left... An office building was under construction. At least 20 men were crawling all over the scaffolding, working on the building.

I turned off the car and got out walking around to her door. I opened it and reached for the chain. I saw the fear and uncertainty in her eyes but as she looked into mine, it faded, replaced by trust and love. She stepped out, and stood proud and straight, gasping as the breeze hit her soaked pussy.

Holding her chain I led her into the park to a tree, knowing that if any of the men on the building looked across the street they would clearly see my girl and all of her treasures. Tugging downward on the chain I said one word. "Kneel"

She did, keeping her eyes locked on mine and I opened my pants releasing my thick cock, throbbing and dripping precum from the tip. Her eyes grew wide, she licked her lips, and a moan of desire escaped her as she stared at it in front of her.

"You are going to suck that cock little slut." I ordered her. "And you will fuck your little pussy with your fingers while you do. I want those men to hear your moans. I want them to hear your fingers in your squishy pussy. Now suck!"

"UNNNNNNNFFFF!"She let out a primal moan and hungrily sucked my thick shaft into her mouth, fighting to stretch wide enough before getting used to it. I slid my fingers into her hair encouraging her with a growl.

Looking down at her as she hungrily sucked the thick cock buried in her mouth I said, "You will not cum until you have made Daddy cum. Do you understand? As soon as his first blast of cum hits your throat, that is your signal to cum. Nod if you understand me little girl"

Whimpering she looked up at me and nodded before choking herself on my cock, sucking for all she was worth. I knew she was desperate to cum and that she would use all of her considerable skills to make me cum fast. I held her hands in my hair, twisting, pulling, and coaxing louder and deeper moans from her throat. The loudest yet burst around my cock as I reached down and pinched her swollen, hard nipple.

I groaned, enjoying the incredible pleasure that was engulfing my swollen member. She knew just how to suck Daddy's cock. She loved to practice and now the practice was paying off. Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked as shard as she could, her tongue teasing the bottom of my shaft. "That's it baby girl suck that thick cock!" I groaned loudly to her.

Her eyes closed as she screamed in lust.

I had to clear my throat before I trusted myself I speak clearly. "Convince Daddy that you are his." I ordered, "Convince him that your proper place is kneeling before his cock and that his every command is yours to fulfill and your pleasure is his to give!"

Her eyes flew wide, her body stiffened and started to shake, torn by an orgasm that ripped through her unbidden, despite her best efforts to hold it back. She screamed as she came, wracked by waves of the most intense orgasm she'd ever felt. As they faded she looked up at me in fear, knowing that she had cum before she was supposed to. She kept sucking trying so hard to please me.

I pulled her off of my cock and she sat there looking up at me biting her lip softly. I smiled to show her that I was not mad, and she looked confused at the triumph in my grin.

"I want you to learn something from what just happened baby girl," I said, looking down at her. "No matter how hard you try not to, I can and will make that pussy cum anytime I want. Because it is mine."

**Tell me what you think of the chapter :)**


	7. Studio Slut

**Here is the next chapter :)**

**Sonny's P.O.V.**

It was all set up my perfect fantasy. One black man and a white man all at once. I had done threesomes before but always with either two white or two black guys. Now I get one of each.

Nico and Grady both agreed to give it a go for me. Grady had already arrived. We were sitting in the living room smoking the first of the many joints we would be smoking that night. The doorbell rang. Nico had arrived. I rose to answer the door and escorted Nico to the living room to take a seat on the other side of me on the couch. "Well boys," I cooed, "looks like we can finally get this party started."

"Let's get you out of these clothes girl," said Grady. Gently he and Nico lifted my tank top over my head exposing my perfect and natural 34 C tits. Complete with pierced nipples that hardened as the top was pulled off. Nico grabbed my right breast and started rolling my nipple softly between his thumb and index finger. Grady took my left nipple into his mouth and started kneading the breast in his hand. Nico's other hand ran over my stomach and under the waist of my skirt. Slowly he moved his way down to between my legs. Grady suggested we move upstairs to the bedroom to be more comfortable.

When we all arrived in my room the boys promptly stripped while I slowly removed my skirt. "Oh wee, Sonny," proclaimed Nico as both he and Grady looked my over. Both men moved closer and Grady pulled my face toward his to join him in a kiss. Nico moved closer and reached between my legs to feel my clit.

"Oh," I gasped as he found it.

Grady then whispered in my ear "let's lay down." Nico got in bed first followed by me then Grady.

"Mmm," I said, "the best of both worlds." Both men started running their hands all over my body. It was almost a sensory overload. First I leaned over Nico and started giving him head while Grady continued to run his hands over my body.

"Oh, oh Sonny," Nico exclaimed as I slowly ran my tongue around his head and carefully took the entire shaft into his mouth. "You're the best," he added

"You fuck like a porn star, Sonny." supplemented Grady. "You're a studio slut, Sonny." Grady added with a chuckle. Grady's comment aroused me more and I started imagining of fucking all the guys of the studios. By this time Nico had a large hard on and I got turned around on my hands and knees. Then Grady laid down and Nico positioned him behind me to enter carefully he pushed himself in and I felt myself stretch to accommodate him. Once in I looked down to my task at hand Grady's dick I did my customary, running my tongue around the head placing light kisses on the tip. Then as the penis began to harden I ran my tongue along the length of the underside then slowly at first then as I go down picking up intensity all the while Nico's big black dick is pounding my pussy. After a few min I feel something cool run down my back side and down toward my pussy. I soon realize he's pouring lube on me. He begins to slowly move one digit into my ass carefully allowing me to accommodate the intrusion.

"You want me up your ass baby, tell me you do," said Nico.

"Mmm yeah I want you up my ass and Grady up my pussy. I want to feel totally full," I moaned.

"Oh, oh baby slow down," Grady groaned, "your going to make me cum at this rate." At this point Nico removed his cock from my pussy and was slowly starting to press at the entrance to my ass. I stopped giving head for a moment as I felt the head enter. It took all I had to relax my body to allow that cock to enter. As he slowly pushed forward I continued giving Grady a hand job and some light head.

Once Nico was in and comfortable and had given me sometime to get adjusted Grady scooted down underneath me and entered my pussy. Now I had both guys inside me. It felt delicious. I was so full and stretched. They began pumping in and out in unison as I cried out in pleasure. "Oh yes, oh yeah, fuck me, fuck me harder, oh God yes you know how I like it."

Just then someone barged in my bedroom saying in a worried tone "Sonny, are you alright?" There was a sudden silence. I realized it was Chad. Fuck!

Everyone was still in their position, Chad looked shocked at what he saw. Grady and Nico fucking me at once.

After sometime Chad gained his composure and smirked at me. He started moving towards me, I was afraid now.

"Ch..Chad..." I said. Chad came near to me and lifted my chin with his index finger and gave me a quick kiss. I felt butterflies flutter inside me

"I decided to see you today. When I came to your home I heard noises and thought you were in some trouble so I broke the door and came running to you just to see that you're fucking like a whore"

"My, my. What a slut you are Sonny!" My cheeks flushed at his words

His focus went on the guys and he said to them "Hey Guys, I dont think you want to attract the neighbors with Sonny's moans" Both of them half consciously shook their heads.

"I guess you would need some help to muffle her up then" Chad said winking at the guys. Nico and Grady smiled wide and said yes. I was confused to what was going on.

Then Chad stood in front of my face and started to unzip his pants, I gasped realizing what was gonna happen next.

"You look shocked as if you have never seen a cock, but that cant be true since you already have two cocks deep within you" Chad chuckled and my cheeks turned deep red. Chad had freed his cock out of his pants, he had a huge cock.

Chad patted his cock on my lips and asked "Suck it nice, slut" I took his cock in my mouth and started sucking it. Nico and Grady both resumed their actions. I started feeling light headed, the feeling was so exhilarating. I thought I was gonna blow at any moment.

Nico and Grady were fucking both my holes rhythmically and harder while Chad grabbed my hair and started fucking my face at a great speed. Just when I thought I could not bear the fucking for longer Grady and Nico fastened their speed of fucking, everything was becoming a blur.

"Sonny, am gonna cum in your mouth," Chad said while squeezing my breasts and then he brought both of his hands to my hair and grabbed it tightly and started fucking my face wildly. I almost choked on his cock. My screams were muffled by Chad's cock. I was gonna cum soon

"Oh baby you're so tight I'm going to cum," Nico exclaimed as he gave a final deep thrust. Grady was still pumping away as Nico with drew and retired himself to the bathroom to clean up. Grady was now squeezing my breasts and I rode him to climax. Chad came all over my face and tits. I laid on the bed while guys cleared themselves up

When it was all over all three of them came back to bed. Nico and Grady dressed themselves and told me they had a wonderful evening and left with a goodbye. Chad was sitting on the bed with his boxers on, he turned towards me and smirked. I groaned and covered my face with my hands.

"You think you can handle some more cock tonight," Chad asked me

I raised my eyebrow and said, "You got to be kidding me, right after what happened I dont think I can handle one more session right now and what makes you think I will let you fuck me."

"Well you just allowed me fuck your face," Chad said

Chad chuckled and sat beside me on the bed. He took my hand in his and stroked it for a while

"I wasnt thinking to take you right now, I had come to your place with a plan of hanging with you tonight so am no hurry to leave, we have all night for ourselves," Chad said

"I am not gonna fuck you again and you can leave..." Chad crashed his lips on me and started kissing me passionately, massaging my tongue with his own and his hands started to wander all over my body. His fingers reached towards my clitoris and he started circling it, I moaned in Chad's mouth. Chad detached his lips from my mouth and retrieved his fingers from my clit. I didnt want him to stop making me feel good.

"I guess we need to clean you up first" Chad said to me. I smiled at him and nodded

"But no funny business because I really cannot take you right now, I am sore" Chad smiled and nodded

I started walking towards shower with Chad behind me. Chad smacked my ass on the way which took me by surprise. I looked at him and he shrugged and then smiling wide.

**To be continued...**

**Please review the chapter.**


	8. Channy with Tawni

**Sorry for the late update. Goofyhamster, thank you for the advice. I will keep it in mind but for this chapter I have a third character in my mind. I am not getting enough reviews for my chapter in comparison with the number of views. I hope I will get more reviews for the chapter. Thank you :)**

**Chad's P.O.V.**

My gaze were fixed on Sonny's ass as she was walking ahead of me towards the showers. I could not resist myself and smacked her ass. Sonny turned around and gave me a glare. I smiled sheepishly but she seemed to have some other idea on her mind

"Chad, how about you stay here while I get myself cleaned", Sonny said

"No, I will come..." Before I can complete my sentence Sonny entered into the shower and closed the door on my face.

Since I cannot join Sonny I sat on the bed imagining Sonny in the showers. After sometime I decided to explore Sonny's room. I opened Sonny's drawers, three of the drawers had her clothes and then I went to the last drawer in the corner and opened it. I saw sex toys in them, I guess Sonny loves bondage as well. She had a vibrator, dildo, butt plug, gag and cuffs. I wanted to try these things with Sonny tonight. I closed her drawer and sat back on the bed waiting for Sonny to come out of the shower.

Sonny had barely stepped out of the shower when I came up behind her, wrapping one arm around her tiny waist as I slid the other hand down to trace her pussy lips.

She could feel my half-hard cock pressing into her back.

"Hmm, I trust you thought of something?"

"Oh yeah." I said, reaching down and lifting her up like the heroes on the romance novel style covers as I carried her to the bed.

"What's the plan?" She asked.

I kissed her while taking her wrists and moving them up and into the cuffs a the head of the bed.

"Oh, yeah!" Sonny said with an enthusiastic smile.

I kissed Sonny's lips and then began to drop down, kissing and licking a trail down until I reached Sonny's breasts.

I began to lick and kiss every inch I could, circling the outer area of her left breast, and moving slowly in, switching the kisses and licks randomly to keep Sonny guessing until I reached her nipple, gently sucking on it while pulling up until it popped out of my mouth.

Sonny let out a loud moan, and I began the process again on her right breast, the slow circling obviously turning her on as she began to grind her naked pussy against my leg, and I could feel her getting wet.

This time when I reached her nipple, instead of a gentle suck, I gave it a little bite, trying to strike just the right point of pressure for a pain/pleasure combo.

"UGH!" It worked as Sonny let out a grunt, still grinding on my leg until I moved it away, giving her nothing to grind against.

"Chad! Dammit!" she was ticked off, but I just smiled up to her.

"All the better to make you cum harder later." I said before kissing each nipple again.

I resumed my path down her body, stopping at her tiny waist to plant kisses all the way across it.

I kept my kissing trail going by moving from her waist down along the curve of her left hip until I reached her gorgeous thick thighs, kissing my way across it towards her pussy.

When I finally neared her pussy, I saw Sonny was even wetter than I had ever seen her before, and she eagerly bucked her hips towards my face.

"COME ON, Chad!" She yelled, desperate for stimulation.

I thought about torturing her some more,I got her dildo from the drawer and slowly inserted it inside Sonny's pussy

"YEAH! YEAH! FUCK ME WITH A DILDO Chad!" Sonny screamed, she was right on the verge…and then I pulled back.

"GODDAMMIT!" Sonny screamed. "LET ME CUM!"

I didn't say a word, I just added the feeling of my fingers tracing around her pussy, to my teasing.

Then I began the slow trail again, across her other thigh, up the curve of her right hip. I repeated the circling of her breasts before finally kissing her again, she greedily sucked her taste from my mouth, while still trying to maneuver her hips so that she'd get my fingers to slip inside her, but I kept moving them away.

I pulled my hand away and she whimpered a little, but she quickly followed it with a happy moan when she felt the head of my cock press into her.

"OH YEAH! FUCK ME, Chad, FUCK ME!" she yelled, a look of wanton desire on her face.

I happily complied, thrusting hard into her. She was still tight, but her level of lubrication combined with the force of my thrust and the fact she bucked her hips towards me at just the right moment resulted in half of my cock going inside her on that first thrust.

"OH GOD YES!" Sonny screamed, wrapping her legs around my hips and using her legs in tune with her own bucking hips to help even more cock enter her on every thrust, it wasn't long before my full length was in her.

I pulled out as far as her locked legs would allow before thrusting back in as Sonny raised her hips.

"FUCK I'M CLOSE!" She yelled, and I picked up my pace to get her there.

I felt her pussy tighten hard around my cock, her pussy juices flowing so strongly I think they may have forced me out if it wasn't for the fact Sonny had locked her legs with ankles intertwined and was using them to hold me as deep into her as I could go.

"FUCK YES, KEEP THAT BIG DICK IN ME, Chad!" Sonny yelled as she came.

As her orgasm subsided, I quickly reached for the keys to the cuffs, unlocking her without removing my cock from her.

I picked Sonny up so that we sitting up, face to face, her weight resting on my legs and her body pressed up against mine as I wrapped my arms around her, using a combination of thrusting and using my arms to lift her body up and down my cock as fast as humanly possible.

I loved the now familiar feeling of her breasts and clit rubbing against me.  
As I had hoped, her heightened sensitivity after the first orgasm was making her ready to cum again quick.

"OH YEAH, Chad BABY, MAKE ME CUM AGAIN!" she yelled so loud I wondered if I might go deaf.

I kept up the jackhammer pace, it was exhausting, but exhilarating, and I was getting close too.

"HERE IT COMES Sonny!" I screamed.

She pulled her face away from me, leaning her sweaty forehead against mine and looking deep in my eyes with own lust filled orbs.

"Sonny!" I grunted as I felt the cum let loose inside her.

"Chad!" She screamed as it triggered her own orgasm

We stayed there, still thrusting into each other, gazing into each others eyes as the waves of pleasure passed through our bodies.

After what felt like an eternity, we collapsed on the bed, beside each other.

"That was amazing." Sonny said.

"Yeah, and we're not done yet." I said as I took one of her hands and placed it in the cuffs again.

"On all fours, I am gonna have your hot ass."

Sonny gave a little smile and moved herself into position.

I took her free hand placed it beneath her pussy.

I grabbed her beautiful ass with both hands, giving both cheeks a rough squeeze that elicited a moan of excitement from Sonny.

I pulled her cheeks apart, looking at her little rosebud opening.  
I removed one hand and used it to aim the head of my cock against her tight anal ring.

Sonny shoved herself backwards, the lubrication from our cum making the head slide in easily.

I grabbed onto Sonny's hips and thrust a few inches into her.

"Uhh, yeah, fuck my ass!" Sonny groaned.

I thrust harder, fitting half my cock inside her beautiful ass.  
I began to set my rhythm, fucking her ass at a medium pace, working more of my manhood in on every thrust.

I don't know if it was some combination of the pain/pleasure dynamic, some quirk of anatomy, or what, but Sonny loved getting her ass fucked almost as much as I enjoyed fucking it.

She kept her body shoving back against my cock while her hand swirled around her pussy.

Once I was fully in, I saw her take her hand away from her pussy and started sucking her fingers.

I began to thrust, pulling out and thrusting back in.

Sonny moved her hand back to her pussy.

Once I had set up a decent pace I leaned over Sonny's body, grabbing her tits and massaging them in my hands.

"You love it up the ass don't you Sonny?" I whispered.

"FUCK YEAH!" She moaned.

"Tell me how much you like it."

"I LOVE YOUR BIG COCK UP MY ASS!" She yelled, thrusting herself back on it harder than usual.

"It feels so fucking good, stretching out my little hole" she began to grind her ass against me, making little circular motions as my cock made it's way in and out of her ass.

I removed my right hand from her breast and placed it over Sonny's hand in her pussy, I followed her lead, copying her movements precisely.

Sonny began to buck harder. "YEAH! YEAH! DON'T STOP!" she screamed.

I felt her juices flow over our intertwined hands as I felt her ass tighten around my cock. "YEEESSSssss" Sonny began a scream and ended in a low hiss as she ran out of breath. I had cum in her pussy

Sonny was exhausted enough she stopped thrusting herself onto me, but I didn't slow down my tempo.

I removed my hand from her pussy and brought it to her mouth.

She sucked the fingers greedily and I altered my pace, making it more random. Slow thrust into her, followed by a quick thrust in, a quick pull out until only my head remained inside her, then a slow push in until I reached the halfway point, then jamming the rest in quickly.

Sonny seemed to enjoy the random approach as she collapsed down with a loud "OH GOD! SO FUCKING GOOD!"

I reached under her again, picking her back up to all fours and grabbed her hair in one hand, it had already been wet from her shower, but now it was soaked again with the same sweat that was making her beautiful body glisten in the light.

"FUCK YEAH, PULL MY HAIR!" Sonny screamed, "FUCK ME!" She screamed, I stopped my random pace and began to thrust hard into her again.

"FUCK! Chad! CUMMING" She screamed.

I could almost see the wave of pleasure as it extended over her body, first I felt her pussy twitching through the thin membrane that separated it from her ass, then her asshole clamped down on my cock, her back arching into a perfect bow shape as tiny Goosebumps raised on her skin, and a wordless scream of pleasure coming from her mouth when it reached there.

I pulled her up so her back pressed against my chest, moving one hand to her breasts and the other to her pussy again, massaging her breast and rubbing her clit, trying to extend her orgasm as long as possible.

The sight of Sonny in bliss was too much for me, and I felt like her wave of pleasure extended into me, my whole body tightening and squeezing her so close to me we were almost one.

The wave finally seemed to subside, her head fell back onto my shoulder, the Goosebumps lowering from her shoulders downwards, and her asshole finally letting it's vise like grip relax. I could still feel a twitch or two from her pussy as I let her go.

Sonny collapsed on the bed once more, obviously exhausted, and I pulled out of her ass and crawled upwards, I uncuffed her and laid beside her. I pulled Sonny's naked body close to mine and cuddled with her for sometime. After sometime I felt too tired to keep my eyes open and slept. I woke up in the middle of night and saw Sonny sleeping naked. I put on a boxer and a t-shirt and slipped Sonny in one of her t-shirt and panties.

I could not go back to sleep so I decided to go to the living room and watch TV for sometime. I was surfing through the channels and finally settled on Spin Tales. Ah! I loved that show.

I heard the car near Sonny's home and wondered who would be here this late. I switched off the TV and went to the porch to check out who was there. I saw Blondie standing in front of Sonny's home

"Chad, what are you doing here?", Tawni asked me

"I could ask you the same", I answered

"I returned from Las Vegas an hour ago but when I reached to my home it was locked. My mom had to go to New Jersey to see her sick friend and she forgot to leave an extra key for me. I called Sonny to ask her if I could crash at her place but there was no answer. I could not stay outside so I decided to come here and wake Sonny up and ask her to let me stay in her home for a few days", Tawni told me her long story

"I guess Sonny wont mind you in her home. Come in", I said

She came inside the home and settled herself on couch. "Spin tales? What are you eight?", Blondie said

"Not eight but the show is definitely great", I said

"Well... you never answered what are you doing at Sonny's home?"

"I was thinking about a night over with Sonny and it was a great night over as well", I smiled wide

"What did you both do? Watch Spin tales?", Blondie asked

I moved closer to Tawni and placed my hand on her thigh rubbing them slowly. I moved closer to her ears and whispered, "No, Sonny and I did what we did last week"

"We both were drunk and I didnt know it was you", Tawni replied

"But I am sure you enjoyed it", I said

We both were sitting next to each other with our eyes glued to TV. Neither of us spoke to each other for a while. I put my arm on the sofa frame behind Tawni, slowly bringing my hand to Tawni's shoulder. I wanted to know if she wanted me or not. She didn't resist when I put my arm around her instead she kept her head on my shoulder. I fiddled with the strap of her tank top and pushed my hand towards her breasts. She still didn't resist. I started to massage her boobs slowly, she gasped and then looked at me. "Take me Chad, take me now"

I kissed her passionately and pulled the tank top down so I can see more of her boobs and kissed the top of her breasts. I pulled her tank top below her boobs. She was wearing a sports bra, I pulled her bra over her tits and rolled them up her breasts. Her tits looked perfect in between her black sports bra and pink top. It looked as if her boobs were bonded with her clothes, I moved down to her chest and sucked on her nipple and peppering kisses all over her breast. I looked at Tawni and kissed her hard. We pulled away from each other.

Tawni kept looking at me for sometime and then asked,"Chad, who do you like more, Sonny or I?"

"I wont lie to you, I like Sonny", I said and started kissing her shoulder. She cupped my face and made me look in her eyes

"Then why are you playing with me?" Tawni asked.

"I wont go much further with you. Plus, Sonny would never accept me, its just one sided. And even if Sonny and I would have been together she wouldn't mind some sexual adventure in our love life."

"Who can know it better than you Tawni, no matter how much you love James you still wanna fuck me" I said

"But I cant tolerate listening that Sonny is better than I, even if its from a person I am just sexually attracted", Tawni said

"Tawni.." Tawni cut me off and said, "Wait I have a perfect solution for this. Why don't you fuck Sonny and I together and you will know who is better?"

My dick twitched at the thought of fucking both the girls together.

I thought the idea to be good only Sonny has to agree to it now. "Sonny is sleeping, Tawni. We gotta wait for her"

Tawni smirked at me and said,"Sonny would definitely wake up smelling to a cock and pussy. I bet she cant resist them. I haven't seen a slut like her in the whole of studio"

"She just has a high sexual desire but she is sweet nonetheless. Tawni two people can love each other immensely and still fuck the world to fulfill the sexual desire" I paused "I am just growing philosophical"

"Well lets go to Sonny" Tawni said. She started to cover her boobs but I stopped her before she can do that. I pushed her bra further up and her top down revealing her breasts in between. I sucked on both of her nipples for a while and said, "I like them better this way and wake Sonny up in this way only." I winked at her "Why don't you two grow comfortable for a while and I will join you both in a while"

Tawni started moving towards Sonny's room. I called Tawni and she turned around "Don't mess with the top or bra and don't let Sonny mess with it either, I want to see your boobs imprisoned the same way they are now. You may go now" Tawni scoffed and went to Sonny's room

**Sonny's P.O.V.**

I felt someone massaging my breasts and peppering kisses on my stomach. I woke up with a jolt trying to focus what was going on in the room. I looked around and saw Tawni with her boobs imprisoned between her clothes

"WTF Tawni, What are you doing in the room dressed up that way and feeling me up?"

"Well I didn't have extra key to my home and thought you might let me stay in your home for a day or two but I met Chad downstairs and he told me about your fun", Tawni smirked

"But then I guess you could not have been better than I and I have to prove that to Chad", Tawni said

"Why were you feeling me?", I asked Tawni with my eyebrows raised

"I think if Chad would fuck both of us together he will know who is better, I was just getting waking you up", Tawni winked

"Any why are you dressed like that?", I asked Tawni pointing at her tits. I cannot look away from her tits. Her tits were bigger than mine and so bouncy. Something came on my mind and I poked her tit with my finger and then gently squeezed it

I was brought back to reality with Tawni's voice "I guess you like them already" Tawni smirked "BTW Chad did that, he said he liked my boobs this way and am supposed to keep them just this way"

"And if she fails to do it she gets the punishment", Chad said standing at the doorway.

I realized that I slept naked and I was dressed now, Chad replied as if reading my thoughts,"I dressed you up while you were sleeping"

"Oh", was all that came out of my mouth

Chad came and sat beside me on the bed and cupped my face while Tawni was kneeling on the ground while leaning on Chad's thighs

Chad made me look towards him and gave me a quick kiss.

**Chad's P.O.V.**

"Sonny, will you be comfortable being intimate with other girl. I know you never have been with other girl before" I asked Sonny. She smiled weakly. "Sonny, we wont do anything that either of us don't like,okay?" She nodded

Sonny excused herself from Tawni and pulled me inside the bathroom. "Chad I have had sex with many guys, I have had it with Nico and Grady today. Its just that I like sex , I didnt like any of them but I like you Chad."

"I like you too", I told her and kissed her forehead. "Tawni and I are the same just as you, Nico and Grady"

She smiled wide "I guess I don't have any problem then but you.. you...", Sonny stammered

"Speak up already, Sonny", I chuckled

She smiled sheepish and said, "You just called me a slut today while we were having the you know.. group sex. Why would you wanna be with a slut like me then?"

"Sonny that was sex talk, it wasn't meant to be degrading. If I found you to be dirty why would I even have had sex with you. I have had sex many times as well and tried many things in sex. Even if I were married to you and you liked being group fucked I would not mind it until you are honest with me. I would know its just to satisfy your desire and fantasies" I explained to Sonny

"CDC, did you just talk about being married to me?"

Before I can answer Sonny Tawni was screaming our names loudly and asked us to be out. We both went to the living room and saw Tawni waiting for us

"I hope you're upto some fun, Tawn.", Sonny said

"More than you can imagine", Tawni replied

Sonny grabbed Tawni's boobs and bent to kiss her on the lips slowly. I sat on the bed seeing the scene going on in front of me. Both the girls were kissing each other hard and passionately. I undressed myself and sat on the bed stroking my dick

Tawni was the first one to let her tongue slip in Sonny's mouth, Sonny moaned and squeezed Tawni's imprisoned boobs tighter between her hands earning an elicit moan from Tawni. Both of them pulled away from each other and Sonny started kissing Tawni's breasts. She licked Tawni's breast staying away from her nipple and biting the flesh in the process. Tawni grabbed Sonny's hair in her hands as she put her head back moaning. Sonny kissed Tawni's nipple and then bit them between her teeth and pulled on them which made Tawni scream Sonny's name.

I was rock hard watching both of them. Both the girls were busy with each other. I moved behind Sonny and pulled her panties off her while she was busy sucking and biting Tawni's boobs. I squeezed Sonny's ass cheeks and she threw her head behind in pleasure. Tawni took her chance and started to remove Sonny's t-shirt. Sonny was now completely naked while Tawni stood in her skirt with no panties and her boobs bonded between her clothes.

Sonny moved her hand to remove Tawni's skirt but I stopped her "I want her clothed" Sonny nodded her head "Now get your toys", I added with a hard smack on her ass. She gasped but went to get her toys from the drawer

I moved towards Tawni and started kissing her continuing the trail of my kisses to her neck. I moved my hands behind Tawni and lifted her skirt rolling it up around her waist and gave both her ass cheeks a hard smack. Tawni lost her balance and fell on me. She smiled at me and grabbed my throbbing cock and started pumping it while kissing my chest. Trailing kisses from my chest to navel she knelt down and looked up at me in the eyes while putting my cock in her mouth. In the meantime Sonny came with her toys and placed them on the bed.

I pulled Sonny close to me and started kissing her full on lips. I bit her bottom lip and darted my tongue inside her mouth. Our tongues were fighting for dominance. Tawni was licking the head of my dick and I pulled away from Sonny's mouth and moaned loudly. Tawni had engulfed the entire cock of mine in her mouth and was sucking me hard.

"Sonny, why don't you rub Tawni's clit for her", I said. Sonny obeyed my instruction and sat beside Tawni circling her clit. Tawni's moans were muffled by my cock and her moans were like a humming sound sending vibrations over my dick making me go harder. When I felt that i was going to cum I removed Tawni's hands from my cock and grabbed her hair and started to fuck her face. Sonny was now fingering Tawni's pussy and her asshole. I came in Tawni's mouth after a while and saw that Tawni had come on Sonny's hand. I sat on the bed and relaxed for a minute. Tawni was recovering from her orgasm as well. Sonny was licking Tawni's cum from one of her fingers and she brought her another finger to Tawni's lips. Tawni didn't open her lips so Sonny smeared Tawni's cum on her lips and kissed her.

Tawni was submissive by nature and Sonny didn't have a single submissive bone in her body. I thought it to be the perfect opportunity to bring Sonny under my control. I pulled Sonny away from Tawni and asked, "Sonny get on all fours on the bed"

Sonny got on the bed doggy style and waited.

"Tawni get the butt plug from the bed and place it on the floor", I instructed Tawni. Tawni followed the instructions

"Now sit on it and it should be completely inside your ass", Tawni agreed and did it

"Now get up and get on all fours on the bed facing Sonny" Tawni followed my order

"Sonny just on your knees for a while, baby" she did "Good girl, now open your mouth", I said

"But why?", Sonny asked

"Not to protest Sonny, just open your mouth wide and be silent", I said and she nodded

I grabbed the gag from the bed and put it in Sonny's mouth and to my surprise she didn't protest. I pushed her hair behind her ear and whispered "I don't want others to know that my girl is getting fucked hard" I pushed Sonny back on the bed so she was on her arms and legs.

"Tawni help Sonny relax", I said

Tawni was kissing Sonny's gagged mouth and was playing with her tits while I pushed the big dildo in Sonny's pussy and placed Sonny's hand at the end of dildo that can be see out of her pussy

"Move it in rhythm of my cock Sonny"

I spread Sonny's ass cheeks and pushed my cock inside her asshole. Sonny started pushing the dildo in and out of her pussy matching my initial slow speed while Tawni played with her clit with one hand and with other she fondled Sonny's breasts

I fastened my speed and started fucking harder. Sonny's hands were trembling from all the sensation but she tried to match my speed of fucking her pussy with her dildo. Tawni was frantically rubbing at her clit and torturing Sonny's nipples

I started spanking Sonny's ass while fucking it "You like that dildo fucking you with me in your ass?" I asked Sonny

"Yes, Chad I love feeling so full. Fuck your dirty lil whore hard, Fuck me hard Chad", Sonny's talks were turning me on more

I spanked Sonny's ass bit more and lightly tucked her hair pulling her head up, "Do you like Tawni playing with your tits?"

"Yes, I like it", Sonny said

"Tawni remove the gag from Sonny's mouth and lay down in front of her such that she can suck your pussy", I told Tawni

Sonny started to suck on Tawni's pussy while pushing the dildo in and out of her pussy and I fucking her in the ass. Tawni grabbed Sonny's hair and pushed her face into her pussy making it hard for Sonny to breathe. Sonny pulled her face up for a while to take a breath but just to be pulled back down by Tawni.

"I am gonna come inside your ass Sonny" I said and followed by me Tawni said the same

I felt Sonny dripping down her legs, she had already come. I came into her ass soon followed by Tawni who came on Sonny's face.

I pulled out of Sonny and before she could recover I pushed my cock in her dildo filled pussy. Sonny screamed but Tawni muffled her scream by again putting Sonny's mouth in her pussy. After a while Tawni let go of Sonny and came towards me and started kissing me. Sonny was moaning loudly as I double fucked her pussy.

I moved my hand to the back of Tawni's and moved it to her ass crack and started pushing the butt plug in and out of Tawni's ass hole. I loved this feeling. Soon Sonny and I both came again. I pulled out of Sonny and she laid on the bed exhausted. I moved to Tawni and bent her on the bed on her knees and entered her pussy without warning. Tawni screamed. I pushed the butt plug in and out of her asshole.

Sonny pulled her dildo out of her pussy and moved in front of Tawni and pulled head towards her pussy "Suck my pussy, you bitch" She grabbed Tawni's head tight and made her suck her pussy just as Tawni did to her. After a while Sonny let go of Tawni and grabbed the dildo that was covered in her cum and pushed it inside Tawni's mouth. She started fucking Tawni's mouth with her cum covered dildo while I fucked her pussy with my cock and her ass hole with a butt plug.

I let go of the butt plug and pulled Tawni's hair back and fucked her like a horse. I spanked her ass continuously. Sonny removed the dildo off Tawni's mouth.

"Oh Chad, Please spank me harder, fuck me like a whore"

"You like my penis better inside you than James?" I asked Tawni

"Yes, your cock feels much better than that of James", answered Tawni

I spanked her ass harder "Take it all, you whore"

"I am gonna fuck you like you have never been fucked by anyone", I said

"Yes, please"

Sonny was on the bed with her legs spread and rubbing her clit while watching Tawni and I fuck each other.

"I am gonna cum inside you Tawni", I said

"I am going to cum too, Chad"

"I am cumming", Tawni said

With a final thrust I came inside Tawni. I pulled out of Tawni and we watched Sonny fucking her dildo.

**Tawni's P.O.V.**

Chad and I finished and watched Sonny fucking her dildo. I moved close to Sonny and started pushing the dildo in and out of her pussy for her and placed a wet kiss on her mouth. Sonny was moaning loudly and cussing. She is loud. After sometime Sonny came on her dildo and captured my lips in a kiss. She let me go and we both lay on the bed with Chad

"This was amazing", I said

"Could not agree more", Chad said

"I never have been spanked this way before", Sonny added with a chuckle "But I liked it"

"Chad, please can you remove the butt plug from my ass", I asked

"Hmm, lemme think" Chad acted as if he was thinking hard and then said, "Nah! I like you better this way. Why dont you sleep with the butt plug in your waist while your skirt rolled up around your ass and your boobs in between your clothes"

My cheeks flushed and I suddenly felt the urge of covering myself

"Chad is right, you look sexy this way", Sonny said

I chuckled and straightened my clothes and with Sonny's help I removed the butt plug and all three of us slept together

**Chad's P.O.V**

Both the girls were fast asleep. I covered them in sheets and grabbed an extra sheet for myself from the cupboard. We all slept together

I woke up to the sound of shower. I sat straight and found a note on the table. It was from Tawni. The letter said,"Chad, Sonny. I had an amazing night, thank you. I got a call from my cousin this morning and he invited me to stay with him till mom returns. Love ya both -T"

I saw Sonny coming out of the shower wrapped in a towel. She came up me to me and kissed my cheek. I pulled her down in my lap. 'When did you both wake up?" I asked Sonny

"Tawni had left with a note on the table when I woke up", Sonny replied.

"What you want for breakfast?", Sonny asked

"Anything will be fine", I answered

I looked at her and kissed her forehead realizing this girl is nuts but still drives me crazy.

**Sorry if the chapter sucks... Review**


	9. Sea

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. Here is the next chapter :)**

Sonny giggled, "Come on, Chad, we're going to be late!" She took his hand and ran down the dock. "How can we be late if I'm driving?" She just smiled in response. "Help me get this up there," she said, handing him her small suitcase. He was still confused how she could pack so little on a 3-day boat trip. He smiled and tossed it aboard. He stepped up onto the sailboat and held out his hand to her, "All aboard!" Sonny took Chad's hand and stepped onto _The Eva._

"Are you sure your parents are cool about you taking the boat?" she asked. Chad smiled his reassuring smile, "Don't worry about it. We're going to have so much fun." He unhooked the boat from its figure 8 knot and took the wheel. "You ever been on a boat, Sonny?"

"I've been on ferries with my family when I was younger, but nothing like this."

Chad laughed, "Well then, you're in for quite a ride."

_The Eva_ began to speed up. Sonny shrieked in delight. The wind pushed her hair out of her face, her eyes were big, and her laugh flowed through the air. "Chad! This is great!" Her summer dress fluttered in the wind, and she had to keep it down with one hand. She walked up to the front of the boat and leaned over the rail, staring out into the ocean beyond. Chad loved her like this, he loved her happy. Sure, she was loud and got excited easily, but it was worth it to him.

A good eight or nine miles out he stopped. "Need help with the anchor?" Sonny had come up from the front of the boat. "Sure," Chad replied, and took her to the starboard. "Here, just hold this while I turn that lever and when I say so, drop it." Sonny nodded. "Now." The splash sent water droplets over the side of the boat. Chad stood up and brushed his hands off on his shorts. "That should be good for now." Sonny stood and hugged him. "How about a tour?" she asked. Chad chuckled, "Sure." He took her hand and since she had already become familiarized with the deck, he led her below into the cabin.

It wasn't terribly large or horribly small. Sonny first walked into the main room, a small kitchen with a little table stood before her. To the right was the bedroom, and across from that the bathroom. "There really isn't much to it," Chad admitted. Sonny spun around and placed her arms around his neck. "It's perfect," she whispered. "You really are the best, you know that?" Chad replied, and kissed her.

"I should start making something for dinner, it's almost six," Sonny said.

"Yeah, there's food and pots in the cupboards over there," Chad pointed, "Call me down when you're done."

"Where are you going?" Sonny asked.

"I'm going to put down the sail and get our bags from the deck to bring them down."

"Okay," Sonny replied and got to work. Chad walked up the stairs back up to the deck. He had already found their bags, and the sail didn't take too long to take down. What Sonny didn't know is that beforehand, he had stored some tables and chairs along with nicer table settings in the compartments underneath the bench in the back of the boat.

He pulled out the table from the largest compartment, and placed it right in the center the front deck. He brought over the two chairs and set them looking over the ocean. He brought out his mom's favorite tablecloth, not too expensive, but definitely a statement. The plates were fine china with some golden designing along the edges. The utensils were his parents' silver wedding forks, knives, and spoons. He brought out the two glasses he had stored, and then two champagne glasses. "She'll be surprised with the smuggled champagne," he thought. And the final touch, is in an empty bottle, and Sonny's favorite - a white rose.

"Chad! Dinner!" Sonny called from below deck.

"One second!" He replied. Chad grabbed their bags, brought them down, placed them in the bedroom, and came back to the small kitchen.

"What did you make?" he asked.

"Well, I couldn't decide, so I made some salad, and then some angel hair pasta," she replied.

"It sounds perfect," Chad said, and reached behind her to carry up the pot of pasta and bowl of salad.

"Where are you going?" Sonny asked.

"Stay right here, I'll be right back, okay?" Chad said. Sonny nodded. Chad carried the pasta pot up, and served the two of them. He placed the bowl of salad off to the side, and then went back down to the cabin.

"Okay," he said, "Close your eyes." Sonny looked at him quizzically, but did as he said.

"Take my hand." Chad said. She did.

"Now, really carefully, walk up the stairs..." Chad led her up the stairs and onto the deck. He led her so that she was facing the table. He covered her eyes with his hands.

"On the count of three. One...Two...Three!" Chad removed his hands, and Sonny's eyes fluttered open.

She was speechless. "C-Chad...oh my gosh! This...This is amazing!"

"No need to thank me," Chad replied, spun her around, and kissed her. "Now, shall we eat?"

Sonny nodded, and walked over to a chair. To her surprise, Chad pulled out the chair for her, and pushed it in as she sat down. "I have one more surprise," Chad said. "What could be more of a surprise than this?" Sonny thought to herself. Chad pulled out the champagne. "Ta-da!"

Sonny giggled, "You're horrible." Chad grinned and he poured the two of them a glass. "To us," he toasted. "To us," Sonny echoed.

After dinner, Sonny helped Chad put the table, chairs, and table décor back into their designated cupboards. After a while, they had settled down on the bench in the front of _The Eva_, Sonny's head on Chad's shoulder, Chad's arm around her waist. "Tell me a story," Sonny whispered. Chad looked down on her and smiled, "What story could be better than the story of tonight?" He took her face in his hands, she wrapped her arms round his neck and into his hair. "I love you, Sonny," and Chad kissed her.

A cool breeze wafted across the deck while the two slept.

Chad woke as the first rays of light. He got up and set a pot of coffee in the kitchen below deck. He came up to see Sonny stirring. "Hurry, or you'll miss the sunrise. It's almost as beautiful as you," he said smiling at her.

Sonny looked at Chad for several moments, also smiling. She thought to herself, "I wonder what he has in store for this day." Then she got up and walked next to him at the edge of _The Eva_. The sun was just cresting. "You'll go blind doing that," Sonny remembered her mom saying whenever she'd stare at the sun. It didn't matter at this moment, it's far too beautiful. She took his hand and sighed.

Chad brought his hand around his waist and wrapped his arm around hers. "I love you as the sun loves the horizon."

As it crept higher, Sonny realized she needed somewhere to relieve her dinner from the night before. "Where's the bathroom?"

Chad was startled by her sudden mention of the facilities, but not for the right reasons. His mind was drifting more toward a shower. A shower would be nice. "We don't have a shower or anything. But the toilet's at the back of the boat. If you need to shower... ocean water's really nice actually." He remembered the first time he went swimming.

When Sonny was finished taking care of business, she came out and got a cup of coffee while it was still fresh. She could hear Chad on the deck. "He could be setting sail again," she thought. She decided to make some breakfast, but it probably wouldn't be wise to cook while the boat's moving. So she went back up to the deck.

Indeed, Chad was walking to the wheelhouse; the sails had been unfurled. "Chad, don't you want some breakfast before we go again? And what about the anchor?"

"I weighed anchor while you were using the restroom. I want to bring the boat around the other side of the island before breakfast. There's a wonderful view of the beach and some cliffs."

"But how am I going to cook with the boat rocking? It'll make a mess!"

"Cook? Just grab a snack for now. We can cook when we get there."

Sonny scoffed, but went back down. The bittersweet smell of coffee was making her shaky, but she loved it in any case. She found some small muffins in the kitchen's stowage. She ate one, then brought the other one and another cup of coffee up to Chad. Pouring the coffee was a little annoying with the boat clipping the waves.

Chad gladly accepted the coffee. Weather reports indicated clear skies, but the ocean was being quite choppy for such. No matter, he'd had plenty of experience with his dad.

The hot coffee steeled his nerves, the muffin steadied his hunger; well, what little of it that he got. He took two bites, then set it down. Sonny had eyeballed it for a few minutes and then decided to finish it piecemeal. Now she was sitting down with her head in a book she'd found below deck. Chad thought of what he hoped might happen in the coming hours or days.

Sonny wasn't really reading the book. She was thinking of what she would cook for breakfast. When she looked in the refrigerator, she saw there were plenty of sausage and eggs. There was even some pancake mix. All of that aside, she craved to make spaghetti. Spaghetti's not a breakfast meal though. Chad is so handsome in that shirt. It really shows his biceps.

Sonny's distractions were silenced when Chad pulled on the sails to furl them. He motioned to her, "Help me with the anchor again?"

"Sure." After the anchor was away, Sonny went down to start breakfast, not even noting what the island really looked like. She had decided on the sausage and eggs. Chad started furling the sails. He noted a school of fish nearby. He wanted Sonny to see, but seeing the fish might spoil her of the beach front in front of them.

"Almost done," he heard her say from below.

"Ahh, good. I'm almost done with the sails. I'll bring the kitchen upstairs in a sec," he said, referring to the table and chairs.

The last knot tied, Chad began bringing the dining set above deck. The school of fish had gone. He saw two tankers moving along on the horizon. That sausage sure did smell nice; he was starting to regret not finishing that muffin.

Sonny turned the sausage over once more, flipped the eggs around, and went to get some glasses for the orange juice. One of the closet doors had come slightly ajar. There's a latch preventing it from swinging open all the way, but it was open enough for her to see what was inside. She felt slightly unnerved, but tried not to let it get to her.

Chad came down again. "Smells great. How can I help?"

"All done. Just need to bring it up." She beamed at him.

"Awesome!" He grabbed two plates, some silverware, and a napkin holder. She brought up the food.

Again when they were about to sit down, Chad helped Sonny to her seat. She said her thanks and then gasped. This was the first time she'd gotten a good look at the scene before them.

Two miles of cliffs were before them, topped by trees taller than she'd ever seen before. The water crashed against the cliffs and made rainbows. It looked musical to her, reminding her of something her music teacher had said once. "Music is like a rainbow. A note has life. Computers are all ones and zeros. Either it's there or it's not. But music should have no defined beginning and no end. It just slowly is there and slowly isn't." She understood now why he had such passion for teaching music. She'll have to show him a painting of this.

Beside the cliffs was the beach. How could a beach be so clean? There weren't things in the sand, it wasn't adorned with warning signs. It didn't have a pier. There wasn't a rainbow on the ocean indicating oil spills or waste or anything of the sort. It was just blue water and tan sand.

"I don't know how you could top the sunrise, but you did."

Chad beamed. He remembered his dad once saying "Son, one day a woman will like the things I teach you." He scoffed at his dad then, but silently thanked him now.

Chad sat and watched Sonny enjoying the view. "Breakfast is going to get cold."

Sonny jerked awake. She'd completely forgotten about breakfast. "Ahh, yeah. Let's eat! I'm famished."

After breakfast, they decided they'd go for a swim.

Sonny was a little shy in her bikini. But after a few minutes of self-reassurance, she'd come out of the bathroom. His expression when he saw her above deck was worth it, though. She'd had to shut his mouth for him. As nervous as she was for the bikini though, she wasn't nervous at all for swimming. She kissed him on the lips and dived in.

Chad tightened his trunks and jumped in after.

"Swimming on a full stomach is bad, you know?" Sonny recited what her swimming instructor told her on the first day of swimming lessons.

"You're looking at the full stomach swimming champion, missy!" Chad boasted.

Sonny went under the boat and came out on the other side. Chad came along behind just a half moment later. "You placed third, you say? You're damn fast even so!", he exclaimed.

Sonny simply smiled. She swam closer to him. "'Damn fast,' you say?" she echoed.

Chad simply grunted his agreement. He could see something coming. He knew what it was. He smiled.

"What's so funny, smartypants?"

Sonny screeched as the school of fish swam between them, tickling her every bit.

"Oh my GOD I thought they didn't do that!"

"Do what, Sonny?" Chad lurched forward, took her sides, kept himself up by kicking the water, and kissed her.

Sonny simply melted. His kisses were divine before, but this was just pure amazingness. She reciprocated by holding him close. With all of their arms not swimming, it was difficult to stay afloat despite the saltwater encouraging it. They slowly sank; they breathed in and enjoyed a moment underwater before breaking.

When they came up for air, Sonny felt more alive than she ever had before. Chad asked, "Is there anything on the ocean you want to see? Anything at all?"

They slowly swam back toward the boat.

"I've never seen dolphins."

"Dolphins are playful but hard to find. I'll do my best."

Chad reached the ladder first. He took hold of the ladder with one hand and helped her toward it with the other.

Sonny also took hold of the ladder with only one hand. "There's something else I'd like to see though." Before he could reply, she'd started tugging on the knot for his trunks.

Chad grinned sheepishly and helped untie them. He kicked them down a little, enough to let them fall to his feet, then used his feet to grab it with his free hand and brought them to his hand holding the ladder. Ahh, nakedness.

Sonny had inched herself closer and had hold of his hard cock and was pulling it toward her. She'd moved her bottom to the side, to allow entrance. Chad pulled her closer with his free hand and kissed her as she slowly impaled him into herself.

When she felt all of him inside of her, she just floated there for a moment. She wanted so much more, but she wanted the feeling to be just right. He started up a rhythm. Damn him; oh well.

Her breasts were floating from the saltwater. She pressed them closer to him. He seemed to enjoy it. His chest rubbing her nipples through her bikini top combined with his hardness moving in and out of her sent some shivers through her. Since he was holding her close, she let go of the ladder. With one arm around his neck for support, she used her free had to start rubbing her clit.

His pace quickened. She could feel his cock throbbing. She knew he was close. Her clit hand switched to two fingers; she enjoyed this when she was alone, it will surely help her now.

His grunting, suddenly slowed pace, and the extra warmth now oozing inside let her know that he'd beaten her to the top. But he wasn't out yet, she wouldn't let him be. Sonny picked up the rhythm where he'd left off.

Chad kissed her again, not going soft at all. He felt around her bikini strap for the lace, and pulled. It started to float away, but he grabbed it and brought it back to his ladder hand. Holding her again, he pressed her against his chest while she bounced about in her quickened pace.

Sonny could feel the energy building. Her insides wanted to explode and implode with it at the same time. She let out a sigh. She wanted to ride this as long as she could, so she slowed down.

Chad whispered something in her ear. She wasn't listening. She was focused on herself, on her senses. She couldn't feel anything else. She was in heaven.

He felt her squeeze. It wasn't like in bed, it wasn't like under the pier. Her clit hand stopped, frozen with tense energy. She screamed with delight. Her eyes were tightly shut; she could only see stars. He could feel her body radiating with warmth.

After a few moments, she relaxed.

But he wasn't done yet. He kissed her again, and started up another rhythm. He was exhausted but he wanted her to remember this moment even more.

She wasn't quite done with leaving her perch. His regained stamina brought her back to the here and now, but only briefly. She could feel him pulsing again. It threw her over again too. Their bodies writhed as if one.


	10. Prom Night

**Thank you Goof. I love your current story as well :)**

**Here is the next chapter...**

Senior prom has always made high school guys nervous, Chad was no different. Getting his tuxedo and the flowers, oh yeah don't forget money for dinner and the tickets. What did Sonny have to do? Her hair make-up all pre-primping items nothing that required a lot of prior planning. Oh well gotta let it slide this time.

Chad picks Sonny up from her dad's house and takes her to dinner at the local mom and pop dinner, their favorite restaurant. What he didn't realize is that he was so nervous for prom that they were actually an hour early compared to what he originally planned for timing. Thank God no reservations were needed at this place. The two enjoy a good ole country meal of steak and potatoes, and then realize they have a ton of extra time after they paid the tab.

Chad asks Sonny, "Well what now?"

She responds, "With an hour, how about going back over to my house."

"Alright let's go."

Shortly after arriving the two of the are down in her room, by no means the first time they have made love. Both are expecting the most mind blowing love session ever. She went out and bought her first bustier just for tonight. He forgot one thing for the entire night, the condoms.

The two start kissing and holding one another, the room seems to fill with heat and the smell of wet pussy and pure desire. The only words muttered from either one of them were quite cliche, "I love You." His tux jacket is thrown across the floor and the shirt seems to be unbuttoning itself. This is all moving so fast the neither of them could grasp what was going on. Her dress falls to the floor as though it hasn't been supported at all through this much of the night. She begins to undo his pant and he finally opens his eyes and lets out a low moan upon seeing her standing there in lingerie. "My god you look gorgeous." She gives a sexy little smirk and drops to her knees forcefully shoving his erect cock all the way down to the back of her throat. She slowly begins to moan letting the vibrations make him go weak in the knees. She continues this for a few more minutes until he is sure that she is going to have a massive load to deal with in a second. She feels him begin to pulse and does one last thrust, dragging her teeth along the shaft ever so lightly while she is pulling it out. His thick cum fills her mouth once and she swallows allowing room for the rest of it to flow in. After he has finished she stands up to kiss him and fills his mouth with the other half of the juice, this is his first "snowball" she smiles swallows and says, " I swallowed for you now do the same for me." He listens and realized that it wasn't that bad and the two of the felt close once again.

Giving him no time to recuperate, She begins to follow him to the bed. While walking behind him, she firmly grasps his penis in her right hand and begins to simulate his masturbating, as much as he is enjoying himself, Chad has to tell her to stop. So she lays down on the bed butt naked now. He follows, but carefully falls right between her legs. Sonny smirks again and Chad starts kissing her thighs. Giggles begin to rise out of her throat. He slowly starts making his way higher with his kisses. Finally he gets to his prize that is now almost dripping because she is so turned on. He begins teasing her clit with gentle licks and nips. She starts squirming and moaning. He thrust his tongue in her tight wet hole and feels a shudder run through her whole body. He backs off, not wanting her to cum yet. She grabs the back of his head and forces him back down. He spells out the letters -I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U on her clit and she explodes, arching her back and gasping for air.

A few minutes later she regains her composure and Chad takes her in his arms holding her until they both drift off to sleep. The alarm rudely goes of letting them know that they have 15 minutes left to get ready again and meet every one at the auditorium. Sonny hurriedly throws on her make up again and touches up her hair while Chad is getting ready again.

They speed through town and still get there 10 minutes late. The worst part about the entire night was the prom itself. The D.J. decided to play all rock and roll giving none of them a chance to slow dance together. Sonny asked Chad, "you wanna go back and finish what we started?" This instantly gave Chad the biggest hard on that he had ever had, by the way tux pants don't hold it back very well either. He didn't care though, he was going to get mind blowing sex within a half hour.

After getting back to her place they again shed their clothes and began to pick up where they left off. She was still soaked from the earlier action. Sonny lowered herself onto the bed and gave him the come hither finger, he again obeyed. Lowering himself onto her, she refused to give a helping hand, instead she threw him on his back and began to mount him backwards giving him the most beautiful view in the world. The tightest ass in the world was looking right at him and rocking back and forth sending him into sexual frenzy he had never yet experienced. Sonny knew how nuts she was driving him and instead of just rocking she would come up far enough to show him his cock sliding all the way inside of her. He knew it wouldn't be long before he lost it again, but he wasn't ready yet. Chad grabbed her by the hips and picked her straight up off his throbbing cock. She was placed on all fours and he slid himself inside her ass, slowly sliding in and out, never before had she let him do this. She was moaning uncontrollably, enjoying herself so much that she ended up pushing back more, pulling him in twice as far as he had been. Just before he came, he pulled it out and Sonny rolled over and jerked him off onto her breast.

The two of them then took their first shower with one another, came back to cuddle and slept all night with Sonny on top of Chad.


	11. In the Woods

**Sorry for the late update... Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter :) **

**Chad's P.O.V**

As I walked through an artificial woods of the Condor studios, listening to some hard rock on my mp3 player, It was relaxing here after a long day. I had just gotten out of extra rehearsals and it was 8 PM.

I went to the nearby spot that was spotted by the moonlight. I sat there for a while trying to relax when I heard the loud rustling sound of leafs being crushed under a much heavier object. This was an extraordinarily small chance since no one ever came to these woods, especially at night.

As I quickly stood up and looked to my right, I realized that it was already too late; I walked in the direction of noise and I was hit with a body, of a woman, I guess. Both of us landed on the ground, the another person was beside me and letting out a shell scream.

My leg felt awkward and that wasn't my biggest problem though because I could move my leg just fine, but the problem was this person, this woman who just ran into me.

I crawled over to the lady and looked at her face. In the faint moonlight I could clearly distinguish her face from thousands; It was Sonny. Her graceful and long dark brown hair, silently waved around her while her clear brown eyes looked upon mine. She is always the nicest, with a breathtaking beauty, with a beautiful face and a smoking body.

"Are you all right?" I worriedly asked her. "Did you break anything?"

She gazed into my eyes for a few seconds before trying to stand up. Her legs failed her, and she fell back. Before she could hit the ground though, I spread my arms underneath her body and caught her.

She wanted to roll out of my arms, but when she tried to move her leg once again, she shrieked.

"Oh God, I think it's broken…" She softly whispered.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you. We need some light to check out your leg. Do you have a flashlight or something on you?" I asked her.

"No, why would I have that? Oh God, please put me down, I'll try to walk on my own." She replied impatiently.

"Sorry, I can't let you do that or it might get worse. Look, over there's an open spot in the woods. If I carry you over there I should be able to see what's wrong with your leg. My mom's a chiropractor and my dad's a surgeon so I know a few things about injured limbs."

"I… I don't know… maybe I should just call my parents to come and pick me up."

"Barely any vehicle can get through these narrow paths, so it wouldn't be of any use to call your parents." I told her.

I looked at her for a few seconds before confidently walking to the open spot. The trees were formed into a circle, and in the middle was a big pool of clear moonlight, shining onto the beautiful grass. It was an amazing sight and as I gently put her on the graze, she inhaled loudly when her leg hit the soft but solid ground.

"Don't worry, it will be alright." I comforted her.

I kneeled down next to her injured leg, and stretched it out, making it rest on my own legs. I slowly pulled off her shoes before trying to slide her jeans up her leg so I could take a look at her ankle, but she shrieked and the jeans were so tight that I couldn't pull them up far enough.

"Sonny…"

"Yes?" She replied.

"I can't take a look at it if… if your jeans are still on… they're way too tight for me to pull them up without hurting you…" I told her, a bit embarrassed of what I had just said.

She was looking at me in shock when she suddenly started sobbing.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. "I didn't mean to sound like a pervert or anything. I just want to look at your leg!" I exclaimed although the thought of her smooth legs was pretty arousing.

"No! I'm sorry… it's just that, I've been a complete bitch to you for the past week, and you're being so nice to me. You could just leave me alone and let me rot in the darkness, and no one would blame you, but why? Why are you helping me?" She whispered as if she was telling me a secret.

I smiled and looked her in the eyes. "It's okay. I'm helping you because I'm the one who pissed you."

She looked at me and smiled. Her hand carefully went to her jeans' button.

She fidgeted a little with the button before it let loose, which after she tried to slowly slide off her jeans. She didn't seem to manage to do it on her own so I crawled over to her middle and slowly slid off her jeans. She contracted her muscles a bit when the rough fabric of the jeans softly scraped over her injured leg.

After I had removed her jeans I put them aside, and looked at her crotch area. She was wearing a sexy white thong with a bit of pink designs on the front side. She shuffled her legs a bit in embarrassment and I shook my head to wake myself up.

"Sorry… I… I'll just take a quick look at your leg." I told her.

She just smiled, and I looked at her leg while feeling here and there to make sure there weren't any fractures.

"I think it's just badly bruised, but you'll be okay." I said as I continued to feel her leg.

She kept silent so I started slowly squeezing her foot a little with one hand, while stroking her ankle with my other. I massaged her lower leg, and I heard her sigh in enjoyment. I caressed my way up her leg, and as she still kept silent, I kept massaging until I had reached her knee.

I looked at her and she smiled back at me. "Why did you stop?" She whispered with her soft and beautiful voice.

"Just a small break." I winked at her.

I continued to massage her leg higher and she seemed to enjoy it more and more every second. Her soft sighs turned into soft moans. I squeezed and rubbed her thigh gently yet firm enough so she would get more aroused. She lay down flat on the cold ground and I switched to massaging her two thighs at once. Her moans started getting louder, and I knew she wanted me.

I playfully went from massaging her thighs into slightly tickling her belly. She giggled and kicked one of her legs over my head so that I was now kneeling in between her legs instead of sitting next to only one. I was glad to be in this position and I gently put both of my hands flat on her abdomen. She sighed as I started massaging her belly gracefully.

"Oh God, you're so good, I don't even care where we are or what time it is, please don't stop!" She told me, obviously aroused and pleased.

"I wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon." I winked at her once again before slowly moving my hips to let my groin area meet hers. My obvious erection was now pressing against her crotch area through the fabric of our clothes.

"Naughty boy." This time she winked at me as I continued rubbing her abdomen.  
She started working me up with her moaning and sighing. She then even started moving her hips, grinding her crotch onto my boner. My little friend wanted to be released from his cage, but he had to be patient.

I slowly slid my hands from her belly to her breasts, and I caressed them above her blouse. She moaned, and didn't even try to stop me from touching her there. I started getting more and more confident, but my little friend started getting impatient as well. As I caressed her beautiful breasts, she took my hands and guided them down to her pussy. Instead of putting them on her pussy though, she put them to the sides of her legs.

She then sat up, almost bumping her forehead onto my face, and she slowly unbuttoned her blouse while she teasingly gave me a sexy smile. She opened the blouse, and I was 1 bra away from those gorgeous tits. She leaned against the grass with her elbows so that she was sitting comfortably while still maintaining good eye contact.

My face came closer to hers, and before I knew it, my lips had locked with hers. She was amazing. The wind was blowing softly, causing her hair to wave into my face, tickling my nerves little by little. It was a perfect kiss; her damp lips onto mine, my hand on the side of her face while slightly squeezing. I was in a moment of total high.

Our tongues gently hugged and danced around each other as I positioned my free hand on her bra, massaging her soft, perky breasts. I slowly squeezed and twisted her nipple above her bra before carefully sliding two fingers underneath her bra to grab her nipple. She moaned into my mouth as I massaged her breast under her bra.

I removed my lips from hers and slowly started kissing down her neck. I then moved back up, this time more teasingly biting and suckling. When I came back down again I gave her wet kisses all over her neck and above her breasts until I reached them. I slowly lifted up the bra, and positioned it above her breasts so I had full access to the beautiful round breasts which I was hungering for.

I hungrily licked and sucked her nipples while she moaned in ecstasy. My mouth and hand satisfied her sizable breasts as my other hand went for the hungry kitty. I slowly slid my hand over her underwear and started rubbing her pussy through the thin fabric. She moaned and groaned with pleasure as I brought her closer to orgasm.

I stopped rubbing her pussy and instead slid my hand down her thong. Immediately I inserted my middle finger into her wet cunt. I was rewarded with a hug, pressing my head down on her breasts while she shouted out. I didn't hesitate to furiously jam my finger in and out of her pussy while hungrily licking, sucking and biting her nipples.

Her orgasm was so powerful that she squeezed my head onto her breasts while shaking violently. I kept rapidly inserting and pulling out my finger while her pussy juices flowed out on my hand.

Her orgasm must've lasted for about 2 minutes before she relaxed her muscles, and lay still as if she was dead. The only difference was that contrary to a dead person, she was breathing heavily, her chest going up and down rapidly while she tried to catch her breath.

I took her recovery time to slowly slide off her panties, blouse and bra. She was completely nude, and I looked at her in awe. I saw that her breathing was regulating again and suddenly she sat up and pushed me straight away from her.

"It's your turn to take your clothes off!" She naughtily whispered before pushing me on my back.

Like an angry tigress she nearly ripped off my t-shirt and quickly unbuttoned my jeans before literally tearing my boxers half of my body. She lost her patience when the other half wouldn't tear apart, so she grabbed my dick and put the head in her mouth. I moaned as she slowly – inch by inch – inserted my cock into her wet and hungry mouth.

As if she forgot something, she quickly pulled my dick out and started licking only the head. The sensation of her tongue dancing around the most sensitive part of my hard rod nearly killed me with arousal. I couldn't resist groaning loudly as she kept massaging my cockhead with her tongue.

She kept this up for a few more seconds before swallowing my cock again. She sucked me off making me feel like I was orgasming every single second. Her tongue expertly licked my entire shaft, not missing a spot.

Her perfect lips went up and down my shaft, bringing me an intense pleasure like I had never felt before.

Suddenly she stopped. She looked me right in the eyes and kissed me.

"I want you." She erotically put her finger in her mouth and sucked on it. "This pussy wants to feel your cock inside!"

I smiled as she grabbed my cock and positioned the head on her outer lips. She sighed and moaned as she slowly descended onto my hard dick. I impaled her and she shouted out as my erect little friend entered her tight pussy.

"Oh God, that feels amazing." She moaned.

She slowly sat on my cock before lifting her body and sitting down slightly faster and harder. She kept doing this until my full cock was inside of her. She then proceeded to bounce up and down onto my hard rod, moaning as we both completely dissolved in pleasure.

Her beautiful perfect breasts bounced up and down as my cock impaled her over and over. I couldn't resist sitting up and cupping them, feeling them jiggle in my hands a little while she bounced up and down on my cock. She was almost shouting like crazy as my slightly bent cock rubbed against her pussy walls. She rocked herself closer to orgasm as well as she did with me. My cock was now burning with sensation, and I was thrusting my hips upwards, meeting her bounces to increase the pleasure.

She was moaning like crazy, just like I couldn't resist letting out a deep groan every now and then. We were both nude and sweaty, fucking like crazed animals in the woods. I felt my orgasm near while she proceeded to moan louder and louder until she was almost screaming at some point. I felt her pussy muscles contract as she loudly came, squeezing and stimulating my dick into disposing of its seed.

I ejaculated hard and pumped my hot seed into her while she kept bouncing up and down, screaming like crazy. I sucked on her nipples out of pleasure while she started shaking violently instead of rhythmically bouncing up and down my cock. Her pussy juices mixed with my semen and flooded my crotch area as I collapsed backwards into the soft and dirty grass. It took her half a minute to finish her current orgasm before collapsing right on top of me.

My shrinking cock popped out of her as we both tried to recapture our breath.

"That... was… amazing…" I almost breathlessly replied.

She could answer only with a faint "mhmmm" before closing her eyes.

After regaining her ability to breathe regularly she told me: "we're lying in the middle of the woods, nude, on top of each other with mixed bodily fluids streaming out of my vagina… what would people think if they saw us?"

I simply replied: "Don't worry about it; no one ever comes into these woods because there's simply nothing to come for anyway. And if anyone comes, they'd have a pleasurable sight to watch, now wouldn't they?"

She smiled and closed her eyes: "thanks for the most wonderful night of my life."

We both sank into a deep slumber, right on the spot.

**End.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Next Chapter... Enjoy**

The wind was blowing ferociously, causing her hair to fall in disarray about her face. She couldn't see as they trekked up the mountain.

She didn't care. All she cared about was now, being on this trail all alone. Just she and him. She had dreamed of this moment for weeks maybe even months. With him, she had no perception of time.

They were heading up the final incline when the wind died down. It was so calm, so peaceful, so . . . perfect.

It was everything she had hoped for and then some. She thought back to the day before.

************************

She had just gotten home from work when the phone rang. She answered the phone, tentatively, not knowing whom it was. After hearing his hello, her heart stopped beating. It was HIM.

Trying to contain her joy, she answered all his questions. Then she hung up the phone.

He actually asked her to go hiking with him. Just the two of them. He told her to be prepared for anything, and to pack some extra clothes, just in case they decided to camp.

*************************

Coming back to the present, she looked all around. She noticed he was staring at her quite passionately.

He pointed to a crevice between two rocks. She took off in that direction.

Squeezing between the two rocks, she noticed this waterfall. It was so clear and magnificent. Again not saying any words, he pointed. This time to the waterfall.

"What?" she asked and shrugged. He took the lead and motioned for her to follow. She did. As they go closer, she noticed the opening.

They went inside. He took off his backpack, and removed his shoes. She did the same. Out of his backpack, he withdrew the makings for a fire.

While he was starting the fire, she took out a blanket from her backpack. It was so they wouldn't have to sit on the damp rocks, or so she told herself.

After getting the fire going, he came over and sat down beside her. For them time stood still. Both of them sat there motionless, just staring into each other's eyes.

As is on cue the reached for each other at the same time, their lips coming together for the briefest of seconds. Her heart raced. He deepened the kiss. His tongue lightly stroked her lips until she opened her mouth.

He darted his tongue deep inside and explored every part of her mouth. A soft moan escaped her lips. She never knew kissing could be this, this passionate.

Feeling it only fair, she switched roles with him and began exploring his mouth with her tongue. Then she began to nibble on his lower lip. This time he moaned, so she nibbled a little harder.

He began caressing her back. Then he slid her shirt over her head. Next he undid her bra and tossed it over with her shirt.

He just stared at her breasts. They were so big, so perfect. He cupped one of them in his hands. It spilled over the sides. She leaned into his hand. He began to knead it. Next he lowered his head and began to suck on the other one. He took the nipple in his mouth and lightly nibbled. She grabbed his head and tried to pull him even closer.

That wasn't enough for her. She wanted to be even closer to him, so she slid his tank top over his head. It was her turn to stare. And stare she did. He had a spectacular chest.

Not all muscly like a bodybuilder's, but exquisite in its own way. To her it was perfect.

She crawled over to him and began kissing him. She gave him a tiny shove, and he fell onto his back.

Straddling him, she began trailing kisses on his neck. Then she went lower. She started kissing around his nibble, just missing that tiny bud of pleasure.

As she circled closer, he arched his hips. She responded by unbuttoning her shorts and slipping them off. Next he helped her rid herself of her panties. All that stood in their way were his shorts. Those weren't a problem.

She ever so slowly scooted down him and unbuttoned his shorts with her teeth. He stopped breathing. She grabbed the sides of his shorts with both hands, and tugged his shorts and briefs off.

With the same slow, deliberate pace she slid down him, she slid back up.

Putting her knees beside his hips, she straddled him. The she bent over and began to lick his belly button in a circular motion. Repeating the motion, she worked her way to his lips. There she began darting her tongue in and out. In and out. He arched and she eluded him.

She wasn't quite ready for that. She wiggled against him, which only made him thrust higher. This time she lowered herself, and took all of him in.

Oh what pleasure. She had never known it was supposed to feel this good. She was expecting pain. All she felt was pure joy and a sense of power.

It got better. They began to move together. He thrust higher. She took him in. He grabbed her hips, trying to have even more of her.

She liked the power of being in command. She slowed the rhythm. He trust harder. She slowed even more. He thrust even harder.

The pleasure she was feeling was so intense, so real she didn't want it to end. She opened her eyes and stared down into his.

At that moment she knew what it meant to be one with someone.

He couldn't take much more, so he rolled her over. He began to thrust even faster. She met him stroke for stroke.

The end was near. She could feel it. His body tensed as he thrust deep inside her one more time. She went over the edge, and climaxed as he collapsed atop her.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

She started to wake up, not quite sure where she was at. The she remembered. A huge grin lit her face.

But wait. She started hearing a sound that wasn't there before. It started out as a faint beep. It kept getting louder.

Then she woke up. It was just a dream. There was no cave, no waterfall, no Chad.

She was all alone in her room. She turned off her alarm and thought to herself, "Maybe someday." Until then all she had were her dreams.


	13. After Years

**SOnny's P.O.V **

I can't believe I am actually escaping this nightmare.

Firstly I'll start off with an explanation of why I want to escape my marriage. I fell in love when I was 19. Jeff was 26. I was so in love with him I wouldn't listen to warnings about him from anyone, neither from my own parents nor from my friends. Chad had tried to explain me so many times about Jeff but then I didnt listen to anyone. Jeff treated me like a princess, until we were married and then everything changed.

When we had been married for about 3 months, he made me quit my job at So Random. After 4 months I couldn't go out with my friends and after six months I was a prisoner in my own home. He had taken my car keys off me and he put a toll bar on the phone so I could not call anyone.

We were living out in the country so it was not easy for me to have any contact with the outside considering the restrictions he had put on me.

I'm 21 now. In fact I turned 21 last week. I have been handed a gift, unsuspectingly by Jeff. He has given me an opportunity to get away.

This morning a woman came to the door, introducing herself as Lizzy-Mae, my husbands secretary. She told me she had been sent to get his suitcase and clothes because he has an emergency business meeting. I'm not stupid, I knew that meant him and his latest bimbo are going off for a sexfest at some secluded destination. While I was packing his suitcase I also got out the other suitcase and started to pack it for me. I handed Lizzy-Mae Jeff's suitcase and when I did she said he'll be getting in touch with me frequently. I bet he would.

About a month earlier I had accidentally come across where he had hidden my keys. I had transportation and opportunity, so I was leaving. I went out to the garage where my car that hadn't been started for over four years was being kept. For my 18th birthday my aunt had given me her car, and Old Betty started up first time. I was gone driving in the pouring rain away from that never ending hell of a marriage. I was so overcome with relief and emotion that I had to stop the car and cry for a bit. And then I saw them, a set of headlights. He couldn't have realised I was missing so quickly could he?

I started screaming and crying and shaking. I was so close to get away and now it would end. I heard a tap on the window so I turned away from it still screaming and crying and all of a sudden the passenger door opened and I saw Chad, someone who I would have had least expected at this moment. He looked at me and got in the car. I was pulled onto his lap and he was holding me whispering calming words into my ear. When I had calmed down we sat, he was rubbing his hand up and down my spine and I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was in the passenger seat of his car and we were driving down a bumpy drive way.

He picked me up out of the car and carried me through to what I presumed to be his bedroom. As he laid me on his bed I looked into his eyes, then I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up sometime in the middle of the night and drifted out of bed to find water. As I walked through the tongue and into the kitchen I heard a deep sensual male voice say, " So, she awakens." I stopped in my tracks and turned towards the voice just as he flicked on the lights and I pulled a very grotesque face as my eyes adjusted to the light and he chuckled.

I was stuck for words, so I walked over to him and flung myself in his arms saying thank you over and over again. And he held me again.

Chad asked me why was I crying in my car when we met earlier. I explained to him about my husband and as I spoke I could see his anger growing and he pulled me into his arms saying no one will ever hurt me again.

He carried me up to his bedroom the whole time looking into my eyes saying that he would never ever let me be hurt again.

He lay me on his bed and undressed me so slowly, like he was worshiping my body. He kissed all over my naked body. He was stimulating places I didn't even know you could stimulate. I fell in love with him once more that night while we were making love.


	14. Swimming at the lake

**Thank you Goof and Katie for the support. This chapter is for XRock-HardX. Enjoy :)**

The cast of So Random had decided to camp and my girlfriend Sonny insisted them to invite me as well, so I am going to the camp with So Random cast. I was happy to spend sometime with my girlfriend Sonny, we were driving to the campsite from the studios. It had taken two hours to drive to the campsite after work on a Friday, and we had all spent the evening setting up camp and cooking dinner. We all fell fast asleep pretty early from the combination of tiring days at studios and the work of getting setup. I cuddled Sonny before bed, and we both were asleep with no hanky-panky.

The next day after breakfast, Blondie, Nico and Grady, went swimming at the lake in the campground. I was wearing a pair of cutoff shorts, and Sonny had on a tee shirt over a bikini top and bikini bottoms. I spread sun block on my arms, legs and face, while Sonny did the same. Then she helped me cover my back, and I returned the favor. I made sure that I got under the edges of the suit, though not enough to raise an eyebrow from anyone on the beach.

"Thanks, Chad. I don't want to get burned today," she said with a smile, "Let's go get wet!" Then she ran into the lake with lots of splashing with me close behind. We swam around a while, as the others settled in to reading and talking on the beach.

Sonny is beautiful, all curves and smiles. Her dark brown hair reached past her shoulders. She also had a mischievous bent to her personality, she is just perfect.

We cavorted in the lake water; once we got chest-deep, her generous endowments floated up, buoyant as all get out. "Hey, my personal floatation devices have inflated. I'm safe from drowning now," she said playfully, though quietly enough that only I could hear her.

"Yes, but are you safe from me?" I replied with a wicked grin as I closed with her.

She giggled and made a half-hearted attempt to get away from me. I caught up to her and gave her a big hug and a kiss. She hung her arms around my neck and continued the kiss after I had intended to stop. We were neck-deep by now, far from anyone else, and she encircled my waist with her legs. Being only about forty feet from shore, I got a little nervous when she started flexing her pelvis and thus rubbing on my groin.

"What about your friends watching?" I asked nervously, though my flagpole was quite hard now.

"No one will notice. We're just playing out here and cuddling," she replied and then increased the speed of her grinding on my engorged cock.

Well, they were her friends, and if she wanted to chance it, who was I to argue. So, I ran my hands up her chest under the tee shirt and squeezed her tits before flipping the bikini off them. I played with her already hard nipples, which she always loved. She kissed me again passionately and thrust her tongue through my lips. She then released my waist and fiddled with the zipper on my cutoffs, extracting my rigid penis through the fly. I reached down while she was doing this and pulled her bottoms to one side with one hand and guided her hips toward mine with the other.

She wrapped her legs around me again, and I adjusted my tool so it was poised at her pussy. She pulled with her heels in my ass, slamming me into her sex. I groaned into her mouth, which muffled it. I moved one hand to her nipple and the other to clutch her ass and aid her in pumping on my steel. The water made her pussy feel much different than when she is simply wet from excitement, more friction without the feeling of being dry. She humped me vigorously without making too much motion, which would be noticeable to those on the beach. The cool liquid kept me from prematurely spurting into her, since I was supercharged from the danger of exposure.

My lust was in overdrive, and I switched my hand from her tit to her ass and just pulled her rhythmically into my body. I kept this up for quite awhile with my penis alternating between the cool water and her molten hot pussy. Her tongue kept circling and strumming mine until she suddenly pulled stiffly with her feet and held me at my deepest penetration of her sex. I could feel the undulating muscles of her pussy walls squeezing my dick as she climaxed, moaning loudly into my mouth. My delightfully tortured cock could not take the stress anymore, and my balls pumped their payload down my member. I repeatedly jerked into her, getting even a little deeper, as my spunk squirted into her canal. My eyes rolled into my head and I snorted to catch my breath through my orgasm.

We both came down from our heights of pleasure, and the low temperature quickly reduced my manhood to the consistency of a wet noodle. My organ slipped from her as she released my torso from the vice-like grip of her legs. I opened my eyes to look at her and saw her lusty grin.

"That was lovely, honey," she said with a purr. She glanced over my shoulder and then returned to looking me in the eye. "And I don't think anybody noticed." She kissed me and quickly ran her tongue through my lips and out.

Then we set about rearranging our clothes under the surface, me putting my cock back in my cutoffs and very carefully zipping them up, and she jostling her tits into her bikini top under her shirt. Once we were fit for public viewing, we separated and continued our roughhousing in the lake. After about ten more minutes, we splashed to shore. Blondie looked up from her bodice-ripper romance novel and said, "Hey, are you both ready for lunch?" I watched Sonny, and we both restrained our laughter, since Tawni or the others had definitely not seen us doing anything unusual.

"Sure, Tawni. Let's go and see what's in the cooler," Sonny replied. Sonny and her friends headed back to camp. I watched Sonny's ass in her suit and grinned at what we'd just done.

I just luxuriated on the beach, thanking my stars for having a girlfriend like Sonny.


	15. Camping

**In this plot Demi and Sterling decide to spend sometime away from friends in the woods camping... Dedicated to Marie :) If its not how you expected to be, you can tell me and even mention how you want it to be. Thank you. Enjoy the chapter**

My eyes slowly open adjusting to the light shinning on my face. I begin to remember where I am, my mind slowly recovering from a long restful nights sleep. I'm in a tent in the middle of the woods. The light of the rising sun is shinning through a window in the tent onto my face. I look beside me but all I see is the empty pillow and crumpled blankets denoting the spot where she had slept the night before.

Rising from the floor of our tent I move to examine the campsite. The site is empty aside from the tent and the ashes of last night's fire. She must be around here somewhere. I followed the sounds of running water as I walked through the forest. The low-lying bushes growing along the riverbank block the stream from view. As I part the branches clearing a way through the foliage I see her. Long strands of brown hair rolling from her head along her shoulders and dangling down in obscuring her breasts. She is sitting by the water just up the stream only a few meters away from me. She's lost in the little ripples in the stream and the glittering light that came as the canopy above parts in the wind letting the sunlight in to reflect off the water.

I didn't want to disturb her so I began to move more slowly through the bush. The branches brush across my chest as I begin to admire my lover. She is beautiful maybe 5' 3" not skinny but not plump with moderately sized breasts and long curving legs. Her legs obscured her more intimate parts. As I wonder at what lies between those legs, my mind far from my actions, my foot passes onto a dry branch lying on the far side of the bushes. SNAP.

The cracking rings out among the trees breaking the quiet background noise of the birds, branches and the stream. The noise broke her concentration, her muscles tensing up as she looked for the source of the noise. Seeing it was me a gentle smile began to spread across her face. Her muscles relax as her eyes began to roam across my skin. She lowers her right leg, allowing the upper edges of the trimmed brown pubic hair to be seen. A few strands of her brown hair are blowing across her face despite several attempts to delicately brush them aside. She pats the ground next to her lightly beckoning me over her eyes fixed with mine, the smile still on her face.

I sit next to her the moss covering the ground brushing lightly against my legs. My eyes still locked with hers lost in the little changes in the greens that surround her pupils. The gentle racking of her nails breaks the spell as they run across my back alternating from a light scratch to a soft caress as her lips part in a sly grin. No longer lost in her eyes I bring my hand down to the long strands of hair that play across her nipples occulting them from my view. They dance along her shoulders as the join the scattered mane of hairs along her back. I stare longingly at the now visible breasts the gentle motions of her hair having made the nipples erect.

Noticing my staring she gives out a laugh as her head moves closer her lips closing against my temple in a kiss. The kisses continue running from my temple across my cheek and along my jaw as my hand begins to move along her shoulder. When she reaches my chin I give her a little peck on the nose before my lips join hers. At first our lips move tenderly against each other but our embrace soon escalates as our tongues intertwine and her teeth begin to gently nip at my lower lip. We break our embrace our bodies no longer apart as our thighs rub together and our arms have intertwined. I look down along her body and lightly licking my lips. Nodding in approval as she lays her back against the ground.

I move to her head and begin to kiss her forehead as I move my lips down towards the rest of her. We linger for a minute when our lips meet and before we continue on to other things. As my neck passes above her lips I feel the gentle warmth as she brings her lips against them. I kiss her collarbone and move towards her breasts lingering long enough to taste the nipples and gently nip them. She giggles and responds by nipping mine as her hand run along my stomach.

My lips continue to caress her as I move lower lingering a round her stomach before continuing down the outside of her legs. I had decide to pass the sensitive lips untouched. The lips where now clearly seen the pubic hair trimmed down except for a small tuft accenting the top. Her lips have followed mine they both mimic and guide me as I journey down her body. Giggles leap from her mouth as I nibble her toes but she soon begins to move her lips up along my inner leg. The purpose clear I work my lips back towards that tuft as hers moves towards my long erect penis. Staring longingly, I can see the brown nib of her clit just poking from under its hood as well as the glimmer of liquid on the ruffled nympha protruding from her lips. GASP. My lover, is not as patient as myself, has already begun to taste the tip of my cock. Following her lead I began to suck her clitoris. Gently wrapping my lips over her clit my tongue begins to circle her nub. The low murmured moan coming from my lover encourages me as I continue to run my tongue in circles occasionally moving to gently taste the lips below.

I was finding it harder and harder to focus as she began move from my tip farther down the shaft gently bobbing her head her tongue happily lapping along. Feeling the rising desire to let go and tasting greater amounts of fluid between her hips I stop and return to my partner's lips, she'd stopped as well, our preparations complete. I positioned myself on top of her as we swap the collected fluids in our mouths, the head of my cock right next to her opening. Then in one swift powerful move... My back lands hard against the mossy forest floor.

She's giggling like mad as I try to recover the breath that was almost knocked out of me. Carefully she begins to position her hips above mine, gently grasps my shaft to help guide it up into her depths. Since she clearly wants things her way I lay back and enjoy the sight of her breasts as they gently rise and fall with her every breath. With a huge grin she begins to lower on to me. I close me eyes focusing on the warm pressure building along me as I slide inside her. She clenches her muscles slightly as she finishes her movement. The brown tuft now brushing against me. My shaft has filled her, leaving the tip just touching the cervix at the end of her passage. Clenching my shaft, she begins to move up and down rising and falling along me, her hands griping my legs to keep her steady. She quickly picks up speed as her brown hairs begin to dance in the air swirling around her head. They periodically brush along her breasts, which have begun to bounce with the motion. Those round orbs dance along following with the pleasure running past me.

I feel a strong urge for release as the pleasure begins to build. Light groans leave my mouth as I desperately try to hold on to the pleasure not wanting to deny her the climax that's building inside her. I move my hands to her breasts gently cupping the soft skin trying to fulfil some need to taking my mind off the pleasure. The groans leaving my mouth soon find themselves coupled with her moans as she finds the rhythm that begins to bring her to her peak. My thumbs pinch her nipples as I try desperately to bring her to climax before I loose my control. Before long a deep moan leaves her and the muscles spasm along me as she reaches orgasm. The sensations finally being too much, I begin to spurt cum inside her.

I begin coating the sides of her passage before plastering her cervix in my fertile cream as she lowers it into position. As the last of my cum enter her she begins to relax laying herself down on my chest as she gently nuzzles my neck. We slowly begin to recover our breath. The songbirds provide a beautiful background noise as we enjoy the pleasant afterglow of our lovemaking.

"Is getting pregnant always this fun Sterling?" Her eyes rise and stare into mine.

She didn't actually mean to get pregnant and I understood that. I chuckled and answered her

"Only when it's with someone as wonderful as you Demi. Did you like the spot I found?"

"Oh Sterling, this place is wonderful I got lost in it all waiting for you to get up"

Feeling that I had now softened inside her and finding her breath had returned Demi gets up brushing the dirt and little pieces of moss that cling to her skin.

"Lets go back to the campsite for lunch we can get back to our happy work after we've had something to eat".

She starts walking back through the woods towards the camp a small line of semen trickling down her leg as she goes.

I shout after her "Next time you want to change positions could you give me a little warning?"

Giggling to herself "you know I like to be on top. Now come on you'll need your strength for what I have planned for this afternoon"

Brushing myself off I run to catch up to her not wanting to miss lunch. I know full well that this afternoon will prove to be very demanding indeed


	16. Ferris Wheel

**Dedicated to the guest :) Please tell me your thoughts about the story**

**Sonny's P.O.V**

"Come on, Chad, let's go on the Ferris wheel," I smile at him as I grab his hand and pull him towards the huge circular object in the distance. "It's my favorite ride."

He laughed gently as he followed me through the park. It was crowded with numerous people, all loud and screaming in joy and happiness as they rode the rides, ate the junk food, won the prizes, as well as all the people yelling in frustration to the scheming carnies and in fear from the scary rides.

As we stood in the line for the Ferris wheel, he started rubbing my back. I was wearing a tank top, and his hands felt so good on it. I felt a slight tingle of pleasure arising from my toes to my head, and I suddenly felt high, like it was a rush, a rush to suddenly have a twinge of horniness at a family friendly place like the park.

Turning back towards him, I leaned my lips close to his ear and whispered, "I want you."

A look of surprise fell upon his face, but then a small smile appeared on his lips. "As you wish, babe."

We waited in nervous but excited anticipation as we waited for a cart to be ready for us to ride the Ferris wheel. Each cart were like a little cage, with a roof and all, so it was semi secluded, although there was the view from above the back of the seat until the roof.

When we settled on the ride, the ride attendant closed the door firmly, locking us in the small cage.

As the ride started, our cart started rising up higher and higher. But we paid no notice to our cart, the ride, or the park, or anything else... our mouths found each others and we kissed so passionately and so intensely that we had to catch our breathes after a few minutes.

As we kissed, his fingers felt his way up the skirt I had been wearing, feeling the moistness on my underwear with his thumb before drawing it inside and feeling my wetness. When the cart started to descend, we temporary separated our lips, but he kept his fingers on my clit, rubbing it gently, sending waves of pleasure shoot across my entire body.

As the cart started ascending again, we kissed again, lovingly, intensely, so hard and so full of fire and desire, our tongues dancing together. I gasped in his mouth as he rubbed my clit with his fingers… it felt so good…

"I want you, I want you," I whisper to him, my lips so close to his face, licking his check, his neck… he smells so good…

He moaned in pleasure as I quickly unzip his fly and take out the long shape, already stiff and hard. I lick it a little bit, spit on it, spreading it across it until it's slick, and I spread my legs and position myself on top of him.

By now the ride had descended again, but we paid no attention to that, after all, both of our shirts were on and we just merely appeared to be just cuddling…. Really closely…

I gasp as I feel him inside me… pulling me apart, spreading my lips… "Mmm you're so big…"

As soon as his entire length slid inside me, he pulled my head gently towards his and kissed me deeply, I moan as I feel him throbbing inside me. After a few more minutes of intense kissing, I pull back a little and start sliding myself on and off him, feeling him fill me up to the brim, and then slide out until I was nearly empty. With one hand, I gripped on his shoulder to hold on, while the other hand I reached under my skirt to play with my clit. I close my eyes in the intense pleasure and throw my head back, utterly a deep moan in my throat.

One of his hands was holding my waist, the other started sliding up my shirt and pushing my bra aside, pinched my left nipple, making me moan harder. I open my eyes to see his eyes staring into my face, my eyes, watching the pleasure that I was enjoying. And it was naughty. It was in an amusement park, with families and kids... and we were enjoying ourselves sexually in a place like this. That was a rush that was such a high; my clit throbbed so hard when I thought about that.

Before long, I felt the warm pleasurable haze coming towards my body just as I felt his warm load shoot inside deep me. As I felt my pleasure explode, I fall upon him, kissing him deeper and more intensely than ever before, feeling my clit throb and him still deep inside me. I lie on top of him, exhausted but happy.

"Come on, babe, it's time for us to get off the Ferris wheel," he gently helped me up and off him and zipped back up his fly. Then he helped me adjust my shirt and skirt so that it looked as if nothing happened.

"Have fun on the ride?" the ride attendant asked as she unlocked the door.

"More than you can imagine," I whisper to myself, laughing.

**Write to me if you want me to put up a story according to your ideas. I would love that. Thank you :)**


	17. Playful Spanking

**This is a continuation of Chapter 1. Dedicated to the guest :) Enjoy**

**Sonny's P.O.V**

After my night with Chad I decided to sleep at his home. After our night together, though it was just a bet I felt some connection with Chad like I never felt with anyone before. Not even with James.

"Morning."

I rolled over at the sound of his voice and opened my eyes. He stood there looking down at me, his eyes wide and his smile genuine. I felt my toes curl in excitement as he dragged his gaze slowly down my body. The sheets had fallen away sometime during the night and the warm evening breeze had kept me warm enough that I never thought to replace them.

Chad sat on the bed near me, we didn't know what to say. Things had changed between us.

"Its awkward", I said.

"Yeah... um, I guess", Chad replied

"I never felt that good with anyone before, not even with Portlyn. I do not intent to break you up with James, I totally understand if you dont like me back that way...", Chad continued.

I shut Chad by pressing my lips against his. Our tongues danced and teased one another. I tasted his morning coffee and kissed him more deeply, enjoying the bitter and sweet confection that was one of his vises. When we pulled apart, our desire was evident in the way our breathing had become haggard. I moaned when I felt his hand sweep up my thigh, across my hip and up my rib cage.

My hands did not remain idle. I used the tips of my fingers to caress the cords of muscle that lay under the smooth skin of his back. I tickled his ribs and was rewarded with a quick bite to one of my shoulders. I laughed loudly. He slid over me, and pressed his hips against mine.

The evidence of his arousal was easy to feel. I wiggled against it, coaxing the head of his cock so that it lay just on the upper edge of my pussy. "Like that?" I whispered before sliding my hand between our warm flesh.

"Just a bit," he answered back. A smirk told me how much more than "a bit" he liked. I wrapped my fingers around his shaft and began to stroke. As I toyed with his ridged tool, his hips moved slowly. We played with each other. Our tempos changing at a mere whim. I teased the head, rolled back the skin and then jerked his shaft with a firm gentle pumping action.

"Careful baby," he said. "Two can play at this game."

This time I smirked. I felt his fingers invade my pussy. Instantly I stopped stroking him as he teased the velvet folds of my sex. "Fuck." The word came out long and low. A sigh of pleasure slipped past and for a moment I relished in the feel of his attention on my person. Eventually though he paused in his assault on me and I renewed my efforts of stroking him.

We moved together, each bringing the other closer to that knowing edge of release. Words of "fuck baby" and "harder" and "fuck yeah, right there" seemed to pour out of us with no real rhyme or reason. We were both close to coming so we stopped tormenting each other and finally I pressed his cock into my slippery pussy.

A long sigh passed from both our lips. He filled me up. The head of his cock pushed against my cervix and I wiggled hoping to gain even more of his heavenly inches. He chuckled, shifted his hips and delivered exactly what I craved. A gasp revealed my pleasure. I moved my hand from between us, gathered up my breasts and offered them to his wet mouth.

He wasted no time in sucking on the twin pearls that I kept pressed together. He teased and tormented the tiny buds with his teeth and the flat of his tongue. His cock remained pressed into me, but every so often he would lift his hips, drawing out a few inches and making me whimper for their returning drive back in.

Slow and agonizing minutes of torturous pleasure began to commence as my hips rolled forward and he drew in and out. He licked my neck, sucked on my freckled shoulders and nipped at the tender flesh under my ear. I locked my legs around his hips and pushed him in further. I begged him to fuck me faster, harder, and deeper and he only laughed at me.

My jaw tightened as our battle of wills commenced. I wanted him to lose control and to give in to that basic carnal desire known as lust. Yet, I never won this war and today would be no different. He called me names and labeled me his whore and dirty girl. The words only aided the stoked embers that his cock was stroking.

I clawed his back with my nails and again begged him to fuck me faster, harder, deeper. Again he laughed and frustration rolled through me. I kicked the bed's mattress, cursed and called him names, but nothing changed. He continued to slowly draw his cock in and out of me. My pussy muscles clenched his rod, working desperately to keep him locked and buried to the hilt inside its warm wet home.

When he finally increased the tempo and the thrust of his piston action I felt I had won. But once more the game was his to control. The fucking was quicker, but nothing like what I craved. Once more I clawed his back, gripped his ass cheeks with my hands and thrust my hips upward, meeting his jousting cock.

"Baby, you're so fuckin' wet."

I blushed because I knew he was right. I was soaked. I had juices pooling between us, skating down the crack of my ass and seeping into the sheets. "Fuck me!" I cried. "Please, fuck oh please fuck me baby!"

His dick devoured my sex. I called out his name as he worked to drive as hard as he could into me. We moved like a well oiled machine. Our mouths devoured the other person's kisses. We licked, sucked and bit down on whatever flesh that was within our reach. I sucked on his shoulder while he plowed deeper and harder. Over and over he drilled me until I could no longer speak or form a coherent word.

We were nothing but two bodies meshed together in a frenzied fuck. He removed his cock out of me and flipped me so I was on my hands and knees. Chad entered my pussy from inside. He started it slow and began to take the speed. He squeezed my ass cheeks which made me moan. Chad was now fucking me at a frantic pace.

"Oh my Chad, yeah fuck me that way. Fuck me hard baby" I moaned

I felt a smack on my ass cheeks which sent a wave of pain and pleasure through my body and I wanted it more.

"Oh yes, Oh yes, baby spank my ass. I beg you honey" With that there was sound of SMACK, SMACK, SMACK in the air. I felt I was going to cum soon.

I felt the sudden rush of semen collide with the hot juices of my sex. I pushed upward, wanting more. Another volley of his cum cascaded around my pussy walls, and at the same time my juices shot out, splashing his dick and soaking the bed even further.

I shook around him. My pussy was locked around his dick. The muscles milking every inch, coaxing every drop. When we were both willing to part from the other, we did so covered in a sheen of sweat.

He pulled me to him, kissed my head and said, "Everything will be alright"

"Oh Chad, I do not know what I am going to tell James, why I do not want to be with him", I asked

"Sonny, that guy is always busy with his work, he hardly shows up and even if he does he is ordering you around. You can just say that the relationship is not working between you two." Chad said

Chad's phone rang on cue. His face looked serious and then he had a faint smile on his face

I quirked my brow at him and he explained "It was Skylar, he saw James and Portlyn together at a party humping each other and making out and they left the party together in James car"

"I guess it will be an easy break up now", I smiled

Chad rubbed my ass cheeks and I moaned.

"Your ass looks sexy when its turned red", Chad said

"I feel so good when you spank me during our fuck session"

Chad lightly slapped my ass. I raised my hand slightly to slapp Chad's but he caught my hand in his

"Uh, Uh. Its only I who can spank you", Chad said. I wriggled my hand out of his and quickly smacked his ass lightly.

"You're becoming naughty, I need to punish you"

"And how would you do that?"

Chad sat up straight and pulled me in his lap. He kissed me on my lips and his hands were caressing my back. I put my hand in Chad's hair enjoying the kiss.

Chad brought his hand to my ass and smacked it.

"Ah!" I gasped and pulled away from Chad's mouth

Chad spanked my ass harder than before and I felt my adrenaline rush. I closed my eyes for a second and I received another spank from Chad. My mouth formed an O shape and my grasp on Chad's hair tighten

Chad whispered in my ear, "Moan my name baby while I spank you" Chad squeezed my ass followed by another spank

"Oh Chad, I love it so much when you spank my ass"

Chad spanked me a few more times and I was wet again. I kissed Chad and when I pulled out he was hard again. We were ready for another session

**End.**

**Guest, please tell me what you felt about the story, thank you. Please review :)**


	18. Bed of Roses

**A heated night between Sterling and Demi during their tour.**

I arrive early at our hotel suite because I want to have things just perfect for our first meeting. I am nervous, but so very anxious to finally have a chance to enjoy all the wonderful things we've talked about in our letters and over the phone. Every possible scenario runs through my mind and I am getting so aroused it's hard to keep my mind on what I am doing. I am just finishing my preparations when I hear you enter the sitting room.

The lights are off and you fumble for the light switch and wonder where I am...Maybe I won't come. When the light comes on you first see a note propped up on the coffee table.

It says "Follow the trail of rose petals" you smile, look down and see a trail of red rose petals that lead toward the bed room. You open the door to find the room transformed into a magical fantasy land. Dozens of candles are flickering around the room and the smell of exotic incense fills the room. But the thing that sent hot blood rushing throughout your body was the bed.

I was lying on the bed wearing nothing but a light covering of rose petals. I see you are pleased and you come toward me and bend to kiss me tenderly; a kiss that quickly turns passionate and probing. We have waited so long for this meeting there is no need to hold back on our emotions. You trail the kiss down my throat and kiss my breast. You tease the nipple with your tongue and suck it into your mouth gently biting it. As I run my hands over your back and down to your buttocks you trail the kisses down my body, removing rose petals one at a time by blowing your hot breath on them. I am becoming more and more excited as you go farther down my body.

You spread my legs and kiss the insides of my thighs, first one leg and then the other, slowly moving up, up toward the hot, throbbing place where my legs join. I am near begging you to take me now but you pull away and just sit back looking at me.

"Honey, would you like to be my love slave for a few minutes" you ask. I am so hot I would do anything to have you make love to me. I answer yes, I would do anything you want.

You take a silk scarf out of your pocket and hold my hands together while you tie them with the scarf. Not very tight, just enough to give the idea that I am tied and your slave. You slip the end of the scarf over the bed post and as I watch you remove a thin white rope from your brief case. You begin by placing one end of the rope around an ankle and pull my leg over toward the edge of the bed and fasten the rope to the bed railing. The other leg is quickly tied to the other side. I am naked, and spread eagled among the petals.

I have never been tied up before. As you blindfold me there is an exhilarating mix of fear and arousal. I try to calm my fear. I trust you, I tell myself, but after all, this is our first meeting. What do I really know about you?

As I lay blindfolded and helpless, your hands are moving over me , touching places that have never been touched by a man. I feel a light touch of a feather slipping down my breast. You tease the feather down my belly and to my thighs up one thigh and then the other. My breath catches in my throat as you gently tickle my pussy lips with the tip of the feather then you are driving me to distraction as you massage the clit with soft strokes.

You begin touching, kissing and probing my body in unexpected places. Your breath has become ragged and forced as you aggressively assault my body. I stiffen and gasp in surprise as you insert a foreign object into my vagina . You whisper to me, "just relax sweetheart. This wont hurt".

It didn't hurt. I had to admit that I was beginning to get extremely aroused with this bondage thing. You tell me to imagine my most erotic fantasy . I turned my imagination on and sent my inhibitions packing.

I become wild ,writhing and thrashing arching my body to meet your touch. The room became charged with the scent of feral sex. My body cried out for more…more. I am asking, begging, pleading for you to fuck me and release me from this terrible heat that is raging through me. You stop and pull away, you take off the blindfold.

I am an uncontrolled mass of emotions. You are a controlled, disciplined artist playing my body like a fine instrument.

You stand back and watch my face. You smile at the unashamed need and raw hunger you see. Your pleased that you have broken through all my prudish defensive.

You remove the scarf from my wrists , then the ropes from my ankles and help me to sit up on the edge of the bed.

"What do you want me to do", I ask weak with desire. You come to stand before me. You take my face in your hands and pull me toward your tantalizing cock that I want to taste so very much. You tell me gruffly, "Suck it, slave. Make your master feel good". I am a good slave and take your engorged cock into my mouth and begin to suck on it. I run my tongue around the head and nibble softly on the tip. You are moaning with pleasure and I know I am making you happy. Your hands are rubbing my breasts and rolling the nipple roughly between your fingers. I think I am going to have an orgasm . You pull away from me and push me back on the bed. I think now you are going to give me the relief I need so badly.

But you are not yet ready to fulfill my needs. All of your desires are not yet met. You begin by telling me exactly what you want me to do. You have me spread my legs then you tell me to masturbate so you can watch. You instruct every touch. Every probe As you watch I think this is the most erotic thing I have ever experienced. As I do as you wish you begin to gently stroke your penis. It is only inches from my hand and it is easy for you to match the rhythm to my movements.

Please, please, fuck me now," I plead with you. I have to have you inside me. I feel my muscles tighten and know an explosion is close at hand. You sense it too .After what seems forever, you move over me . When you enter me I know this will be the best Orgasm I have ever had thanks to your slave play

I am looking forward to our next meeting. There are a few things you can do for me. I am looking forward to getting that wonderful cock of yours in many different ways.


	19. Beginning

**Guest-I am glad that you liked Ch 17 :)**

**My next few chapters will be of the category romance between Chad and Sonny. No threesome or the spanking. Only Romance. Dedicated to all my lovely female readers and no objections for the guys, even they can read it :)**

Sonny felt the vibrations of the engines traveling through the deck, into the pit of her stomach. At least that was what she was trying to tell herself. She couldn't be nervous could she?

The night was still and the moon was full. They were sitting at table for two, lit only by candles, on the top deck. When Chad offered to take her out, it was not dinner on a ship that she expected.

Chad was dressed in a suit and tie, she in a long black dress and heels. He looked handsome. He showed up at her house with a pink rose in hand and a smile on her face. It reminded her of the tales the girls used to dream, where they would meet their prince, then be swept off their feet in romance. Sonny had not been swept, but the ambiance was certainly having its effect on her.

The moon lit the way for the ship to follow, casting a silver glow on the river. Its bow broke through the glistening stillness, leaving a wake of moonlight behind it. Over the lapping of the waves and the sound of the engine, barely a sound could be heard, except for the soft chatter of the two on the deck.

They talk of everything, but talk about nothing. The wine soothes their nerves and they find themselves more at ease. The wine warms her, and she can feel her tension melt away. She watches the reflection of the flickering flame in his eyes. It looked like the moon dancing on the ship's wake.

Sonny felt a surge of electricity as his hand gently brushed hers. Normally shyness would cause her to pull away, but she felt strangely comfortable with this man. She could feel his spell taking hold of her. She was intoxicated, but not wholly from the wine.

Washed in the moonlight, a gentle warm breeze caressing her skin. Soft music began playing from the lower deck. It slowly got closer and she realized that it was a violinist. He rose from his chair, and offered his hand to her, as he helped her rise from her chair.

She stood before him, looking up to him as he placed his hands on her back. She relaxed her head against his shoulder as they danced to the slow music of the lone violinist. They floated through the silvery moonlight, the music guiding their motions and their bodies moved together.

The sounds of his music echoed off the riverbanks. Her black dress swayed with the movement of her body. They fell into a rhythm together moving with one another as their feet slid over the deck. The wine had made her slightly unstable on her feet, but being held by him was a steadying force.

He held her close, and though she barely knew him, it felt right. Their bodies touched and she could feel his warmth through their clothes. She blushed as she realized that she was also feeling warmth in places where they were not touching.

The violinist had put away his instrument. They leaned against the railing and watched the stars reflected in the water, disturbed only by the wakes from the bow. He held his arm around her waist. She felt the firm pressure of his hand on her. She slid a little closer to him as they watched the world go by.

All too soon the ship reached the dock. The crew tied it fast and rigged the gang plank to the shore. They left the ship, arm in arm, and it was then that she realized that they ship had been full of other passengers.

He opened the car door for her, and gave her a little kiss before she slid in. She felt his lips, warm and soft against hers, chills ran down her spine. They drove off into the night, the moon following them with each turn. It cast its light upon them.

They reached his home and she went with him inside. He put on some soft music and lit a fire in the fireplace. The warm light bathed the room. They lay on the couch, the fire warding off the chill of the early morning. Her head rested on his chest, and moved with the rhythms of his breathing.

Sonny woke to the dawn filtering through the shades. She was not sure of the time, but she still lay beside him. A quilt covered them; he must have pulled it over them in the night.

Sonny slipped from her dress and slid her naked body under the quilt next to him. She slowly stroked back his hair, hoping it would not take long for him to wake.


	20. Friends

**Another chapter of Romantic series... Enjoy!**

**Sonny's P.O.V**

The night was cold, cold and windy. Understandably so, since it was mid-October, after all. I shivered and pulled my jacket closer towards me, visible chill bumps forming under my tight black leggings. I gazed at the clock in my dimly lit car. 10:14. I had been sitting in the passenger seat for about 20 minutes now, waiting for my damn stomach to calm down. I had excused myself from the apartment complex full of cold beer and good company due to waves of nausea that kept sweeping over me, along with gradual crescendos of sharp pain that came over my stomach. I don't know if it was because of something I ate, or simply because of his presence. Either way, something was making me nervous.

I felt the faint buzzing of my phone next to my thigh and glanced at the screen. It was him. I flipped it open and read his text, which was filled with evident concern.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to come down?"

I smiled faintly. Chad was such a good friend. As much as I wanted him down here with me, holding me, I knew it wouldn't be right to keep him from his friends. After all, he hadn't seen them in quite some time. Sighing, I punched in a short response, insisting that he stay with his friends.

I closed my phone and leaned back against the seat, squinting my eyes shut as I felt another wave of intense pain take hold of my stomach. I opened the door slightly to see if fresh air could possibly help. I inhaled deeply of the crisp night air as I felt the wind brush my hair against my cheeks and around my face. It seemed to be working, for the pain was gradually subsiding. Still, I felt weak, and my legs were now asleep due to the amount of time I'd been sitting. I looked up and saw the living room lights shining brightly through the window of the apartment. The sound of laughter and incessant chatter resonated through the glass and blinds. I sighed and looked down. He must be having a lot of fun up there, and had probably forgotten that I was still even down here. I wouldn't possibly get the chance to be alone with him tonight. It didn't matter anyway. I was too chicken to tell him how I felt, and even if I did tell him he probably didn't share my sentiment. Right then and there I decided it would be better to just leave.

I bit my lip and opened my phone, scrolling through the contacts until I came upon his name. I hastily typed in a short text, and pressed send. I put my phone in my jacket pocket, and fumbled my way into the driver's seat. The keys were already waiting for me in the ignition. All I had to do was crank it up, and I could escape from all this. From him. I raised my hand to turn the ignition. Right before I could, I heard a familiar voice yelling my name, and a familiar figure hastily walking over to my door. It was him.

He bent down and tapped on my window, motioning for me to roll it down. I followed suit, looking into his eyes that were full of confusion and a twinge of disappointment.

"Why are you leaving? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah...I just...I dunno...I feel weird. I just want to go back to my apartment. I'll be fine though. I'll see you tomorrow, I'm sure.."

I smiled up at him faintly and made the motion as if to roll the window up. His hand grabbed the base of the window before the glass had a chance to begin escalating upward.

"No, wait...Let me come with you."

I raised my eyebrows at him. He wanted to come WITH me? Me? When all his older buddies were having a great time? I couldn't believe it. But he was stubborn. Once he had his mind set on something, there was no stopping him. That was one of the main things that had me so attracted to him. Even so, I couldn't help but double-check his decision.

"Are you sure?"

Before I could finish my inquiry, he had already opened my door and motioned for me to go to the passenger side, indicating that he would be the one driving. I laughed and followed his orders.

Before I knew it he had cranked up the engine and we were on our way to my apartment, which was only about 5 minutes away.

It was all I could do to keep from studying his face the entire trip. I kept my eyes locked forward, never once letting them stray to his wonderful face. I had grown to love that face, and it killed me to not be able to show it. Such is life, I suppose.

We pulled up to the complex, which was largely absent from cars and such due to the fact that it was a Saturday night. It had just dawned on me: We were alone. I hastily unbuckled my seat belt and reached for my car door, my heart thumping wildly. I could feel my throat drying as he emerged from the car and walked towards me, playfully holding out his arm to "escort" me to my door. I smiled and shook my head, resting my hand on his arm, trying to hold my shaking figure steady.

I could feel my heart sink as we approached my door, because he would probably want to leave right after showing me inside. But no, he surprised me. Taking my keys, he unlocked the door, and helped me walk inside. He shut the door behind him and locked it, as I always do.

Now, we were REALLY alone.

He placed my keys on the counter, smiling at me. "Do you want anything to drink? Tea, perhaps?" I thought about refusing, but the look of sincere thoughtfulness and concern in his eyes took me back. He truly WANTED to serve me. So I decided to let him.

"Sure, why not?"

He went to my cupboard and pulled out a ceramic mug and a bag of earl grey, my personal favorite. I watched as he carefully poured water into my kettle and set it on the stove, letting it heat up until it let out a cheery whistle. He poured the steaming water into my mug and brought it over to me, a warm smile on his face.

"Here, let me help you upstairs."

My room was up a steep flight of stairs, one that was especially hard to walk if you were weak in the knees like I was at that moment. It was not due to fatigue or sickness, but sheer nervous excitement. He was taking over me, and I couldn't say one word.

He helped me up the stairs and opened the door to my room, which smelled of vanilla incense and clean bed sheets. Aside from a few clothes scattered on the floor, it was relatively clean. He turned on a small lamp in the corner of the room as I sat on my bed and took off my shoes. He brought my tea over and set it down.

"Do you need me to leave so you can get dressed for bed?"

I shook my head. "No, I'll just sleep in this. I like sleeping in leggings."

His eyes wandered down to my legs and he smiled. "Well, I wouldn't know. I don't wear them."

I laughed nervously. There was a small silence before he spoke.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you alone now. You probably need sleep."

A pang of disappointment filled my heart, but I nodded. I wanted him so badly, but just couldn't let him know. I mustered up all the happiness I could to thank him for his kindness.

"Thank you so much for doing this...you really didn't have to."

He stood up and looked down at me. "I know. I wanted to, though."

I looked up at him, our eyes locking for an instant. For a moment, I thought I saw a spark. But he pulled away from my gaze to go and turn off my lamp. After the room was dark, he came back over to the bedside.

"Well, goodnight. Sleep well."

He slowly reached his hand around my head and brought it forward, pressing my forehead to his lips and giving it a slow kiss. Waves of electricity dashed through me. Now was my time. It was now or never.

I looked up at his face in the dark, my eyes glowing in the moonlight. His eyes and mine were locked. This time, however, he didn't pull away.

He moved closer to my face, downward. I held my breath. This was the moment I'd been dreaming of.

I felt his hand reach around my neck and pull me towards him. Before I knew what was happening, his lips were planted on mine. They lingered there, for a moment. I began to move my mouth over his, slowly, tenderly. I wanted him to know that I desired him. His mouth began moving over mine as well, gently brushing my lips in a sweet embrace that seemed to last forever. I leaned forward, kissing him with more intensity and placing both hands behind his head, pulling him towards me. I wanted him now more than ever before.

He ran his tongue over my lips, drinking in my kiss with fervency and passion. His mouth tasted so sweet, sweeter than I ever imagined. It was beautiful, magical. I felt my chest rise and fall with urgency under my v-neck white shirt. I was aching to be touched. I think he knew.

He grabbed either side of my thighs and pulled me towards him, lifting me off the bed so that my legs were wrapped around his waist. He walked over to my dresser and sat me down, leaning into me. I felt his erection pressed against my tightening pussy, and let out a gentle moan. I could feel wetness forming at the base of my panties, and my nipples were protruding from beneath my white shirt.

He grabbed my ass and scooted me further towards him before liberating me of my shirt. My black satin bra shone in the moonlight, my breasts warm with arousal. He looked at them and let out a small moan, letting his eyes rest there in awe before attacking my mouth with a passionate kiss. His lips then wandered down my neck towards my collarbone, gently sucking and biting. I gripped tightly to my dresser, nearly overcome with desire. Small gasps escaped me as his tongue traced the sensitive flesh around my throat. His mouth traveled downward before resting on the gentle valley between my breasts, and he moaned as he grabbed my legs to pull my heaving bosom closer to his face. I moaned loudly and grabbed his hair, my pussy practically throbbing with intense desire. He lifted me off the dresser and lowered me onto my bed, the weight of his body gradually coming to rest on top of me as we kissed in a passionate frenzy. I removed his shirt and ran my hands up and down his back and chest, touching the skin that I'd craved to savor for so long. I let my hand travel downward to his rock hard erection that throbbed through his jeans, and hastily began unbuttoning his pants. I wanted him NOW.

He must have read my mind, for he reached for the waistband of my leggings and pulled off both them and my soaked black lace panties underneath. I ripped off his pants and boxers and felt his erection against my thigh, a small bead of moisture wetting his now throbbing head. He circled his hands around my back and quickly removed my bra, cupping both of my breasts in his hands and letting out a gentle moan as he felt their firmness and size. He lowered his sweet mouth down to my breasts, placing tender kisses around my erect nipples, driving me wild with desire. He cupped my left breast in his hand and took it in his mouth, swirling his tongue around my nipple, his hot breath causing them to heighten even more. I moaned helplessly and grabbed his hair, raising my body further upward and allowing my heaving breasts to be completely enveloped by his skilled mouth and hands. He was going mad for my luscious breasts, moaning and breathing heavily on them with each passionate kiss he placed on and around my extremely sensitive nipples. For a moment, he let his mouth rest on the smooth valley between my breasts, darting his tongue out and slowly beginning to lick and kiss his way down my navel. My eyes widened and my arms locked as his moist lips traveled down my body. Sweet anticipation. I knew what was coming.

He looked directly into my eyes, his gaze piercing mine, as he placed a tender kiss right below my belly button. He took his hands and spread my shaking legs, his head making that short yet torturous journey downward to my pussy that was now hot and wet with the sweet nectar of sheer desire. I shut my eyes tight and leaned back into the pillow, not knowing what to expect.

I felt his perfect pair of moist lips plant a tender kiss right near my opening, a gentle moan escaping his mouth that caused a slight vibration between my legs. I shuddered with delight and gripped at my bed sheets. He continued with the sweet kisses, his tongue occasionally darting out and lightly flicking at my swollen clit. I felt my legs tighten with each movement of his mouth, and twinges of electricity forming at the base of my body. I moaned heavily as the sweet movements of his tongue became faster and more frequent, sending me into a passionate fit of eager delight. I raised my hips ever-so-slightly to meet his face as he fervently continued his teasing. I threw my head back as I felt his tongue now pressing consistently against my throbbing clit, gripping my bedsheets with ferocity and groaning loudly. He seemed to enjoy my reactions, for he went faster and faster. It was almost too much to take. I could feel sensations I've never felt before, and knew I was on the brink of something incredible. But I couldn't go there, not yet. This was not how I wanted it to end. I grabbed his face before he could finish me and practically attacked his mouth with my own, tasting myself on his tongue. I kissed down his neck and back up again to his ears, smiling as I heard his gentle moans of delight. This was it.

I ran my tongue along his earlobes and breathlessly whispered "Take me now."

He needed no further instruction. Grabbing my thighs once again, he picked me up and set me back down on my dresser. Taking his throbbing cock in my hand, I looked deeply into his wide eyes as I guided him inside of me. We both gasped as he entered me, my pussy tightening around him. Grabbing my ass, he slowly began to thrust. I wrapped my arms around his back and shut my eyes tight, his size taking over me. The mix of pain and pleasure was almost overwhelming. After the first couple of thrusts, he began to quicken his pace, thrusting more steadily and deeply into my pulsating pussy. I gasped as I felt him pressing against my clit. I felt my arousal building as he plowed deeper into me. I wanted more of him.

"More, baby. Give me more. mmm..More!"

He began to thrust faster and deeper, his breathing quickening as he moved in and out of me. He grabbed my ass tighter with both hands and pulled me closer to him. By now, I was going wild. My nails clenched into his back and I moaned loudly, my cries eager and passionate. Soon his gasps turned to gentle groans, and then fervent moaning as we both reached our peak. I felt intense pressure building up inside me, and I began bucking my hips wildly against his. I was coming.

I felt an intense wave sweep over me and screamed loudly, digging my nails into his back. At that moment, he let out a loud groan and spilled himself inside of me, both of us reveling in the moment before collapsing on each other. We were spent...covered in sweat and breathing heavily. But I wouldn't have had it any other way.

We fell asleep in each other's arms that night. I can honestly say it was the best sleep I've ever had.


	21. Pillow Talk 1

**Another Update of the Romantic Series. Chad and Sonny are normal couple not the famous celebrities. Enjoy :)**

Sonny and Chad relaxed in bed together. He watched TV, while she read her book. Already acting as if they were an old married couple, the chill of discontent permeated the icy cold temperature of their mattress. Doing nothing and going nowhere, instead of heating up their tired relationship with desire, the hot summer weather had cooled their sexual relationship to a deep freeze. They needed something new to defrost their libidos, while still maintaining their interest for one another during the summer thaw.

Once hot for one another, once eager to go to bed with one another, rather than having hot sex, they were just hot from the weather and just wanted to sleep in the cool air conditioning. Whatever outside heat that the air conditioning failed to cool in their bedroom, the passing of time had cooled their sexual passion. Maybe the spark of pillow talk could relight the flames of passion they once had for one another.

Where did the time go? Full of love and passion for one another when they met on August 24th, three summers ago, it felt like only yesterday when they decided to live together. A serious romantic couple once, now they were just coexisting together. Going through the motions and pretending to be happy, what happened?

It had been a while since they made love. It had been a while since they had real, hot, head banging, body bumping, drenched with sweat, orgasm screaming sex. They had forgotten how to go about getting themselves in the mood and getting themselves excited. They needed a push and a jump start to set their sexual life ablaze again. Always enjoying the titillation of teasing, especially when talking about having sex, Sonny decided that pillow talk may help get them in the romantic mood again.

"Let's say we weren't yet a couple, had just started dating, and were sitting in your apartment watching a movie," said Sonny closing her book and turning to look at her boyfriend with an excitement that he hasn't seen on her face in a while.

"Okay," said Chad turning off the TV. "This sounds like fun."

He couldn't believe that she wanted to play his favorite game, the pillow talking game. Actually, he was the one who had always initiated it and who always wanted to play the pillow talking game. Now that their flames of passion was on low, maybe pillow talking would create a spark to light the fire they needed to get through this tough time.

"Tell me, if we had just met and were having a first date at your apartment, what would you hope I'd do, if I was to take the lead and make a sexual pass at you."

"You mean, my fantasy date."

"Yeah, your idea of a perfect date."

"Wow. A first, perfect date. If you took the lead and made a sexual pass at me, how I hoped you'd go about it? I gotta think about that," said Chad scratching his balls.

"Must you do that, Chad? It's one thing when you scratch your balls in bed, but you do it outside, too. What do you have crabs, Chad? Every time you're thinking about something, you scratch your balls."

"I gotta itch is all."

"I think it's a habit you have Chad, scratching your nuts, instead of your head."

"The only habit that I have is you, babe."

"Aw, that's nice, Chad. Thank you," she said giving him a peck on the lips. "See? I think this pillow talk is working already." She looked at him and gave him a loving smile. "So, tell me, what would your fantasy of a perfect, first date with me making a pass at you be?"

"Well, okay, this sounds like fun. This could be good," he said rubbing his hands together, as if he was a fly landing on a piece of discarded food. He sat more upright in bed in readiness to deliver his fantasy. "Yeah, I like this. Okay, here goes. Let's see. We're on the couch with you sitting next to me and-"

"Wait, what am I wearing?"

"What are you wearing? What does your clothes have to do with us having sex, Sonny? You're naked, of course."

"I didn't say we were going to have sex, Chad. I said to tell me your fantasy for a perfect, first date."

"Duh? Dating and sex is the same."

She looked at him looking at her.

"Oh, never mind. How could I not know that you're perfect first date wouldn't include hot sex?"

"Sonny, it's the summertime. Of course we're going to be naked. I don't see what clothes have to do with anything on a first date."

"Clothes have everything to do with us having sex or not having sex. Don't forget that we're pretending that we just started dating and I wouldn't be hanging around your apartment naked, Chad."

"So? I still don't understand what you're wearing or not wearing has to do with our having pillow talk now, Sonny."

With the bickering back and forth, what started as a good idea was beginning to turn into an argument.

"The way that a woman dresses is a telltale sign if she wants to get laid or just wants to hang out with a friend."

"Okay, you're wearing your tight jeans, then."

"No, that won't work," she said making a sour face and shaking her pretty brown head.

"What do you mean? You look hot in those jeans. I love those jeans," he said, as if imagining her wearing the jeans now. "You wear them, as if they are painted on your body. They make your ass look incredible. I'd eat you through those tight jeans, if I could."

"Then, how come you don't? How come you never do?"

"Oh, uhm, I dunno. It was just an expression, Sonny. I'd never eat you through your jeans. Don't take me so literal. Besides, the jean dye would get in my mouth from me sucking on denim and I'd probably get lip cancer and die a horrible death."

"You're such an ass Chad. See? That's just it. If I was hoping to get laid, if I was hoping to have spontaneous sex, I'd never wear a pair of skin tight jeans that I'd have to stand up and wiggle myself out of them. Struggling to undress would ruin the moment. I'd wear something that you'd have better access to my body, while waiting for you to make the first move."

"Oh, I see. I get it. I never thought about that. I never knew that about women. I never knew that a woman's outfit was the barometer to getting lucky or not. I wish I knew that years ago. I figured the only sure sign of getting lucky was if the woman was naked or drunk enough.," he said looking over at her with a sudden flash of realization.

"Thanks for that image, Chad."

"Okay, I know what you're wearing. You're wearing your short skirt, the one that Tawni calls a belt."

"Yeah, that's good. I like that skirt. I have just worn it for you. It shows off my legs and makes my butt look good."

"Sonny, I love that skirt," he said beaming a smile, while imagining her wearing that skirt and sitting across from his friends.

"Typical," she said crossing her arms. "Okay, go ahead, Chad. I'm sorry for the interruption. I won't interrupt you again."

"Okay, we're sitting there watching TV with you wearing your belt of a short skirt, while flashing me your panties and-

"Wait, you forgot something."

"What now?"

"Surely, I'm not sitting in your apartment topless," she said raising her hands with her voice. "What am I wearing for a top?"

"Geez, Sonny, I don't know, just a regular top. Okay? What does it matter?"

"Am I wearing a pullover or-"

"I know, you're wearing your white, button down blouse. I love unbuttoning your buttons, while making out with you. That's so-"

"I'd never wear that blouse with that skirt, Chad."

"Oh, for Christ sakes, Sonny. Just pick a top and tell me, which one you'd wear, so that I can continue with my pillow talking fantasy. Okay?"

"Hmm, let me think. Oh, I know. I'd wear my red, low cut top. The one that opens whenever I lean forward, enough for you to slip your big hand inside and fondle my breast through my bra, while we're kissing."

"Oh, the one that you told me that you didn't know opened whenever you leaned forward, after I accused you of flashing your tits. Good it was just female friends of mine present then"

"Pick another top, then, Chad, if you don't like that top," she said shooting him a dirty look. "It doesn't matter to me which top I wear in your fantasy. This is your fantasy, not mine," she said crossing her arms across her breasts and shrugging a sudden shoulder of disinterest.

"May I continue, then?"

"I'm not stopping you from talking, Chad. It's a free country."

"Okay, we're sitting there watching a movie with you wearing your belt of a skirt and your red top that opens whenever you lean forward and you reach over and start feeling my cock through my pants."

"Eww, Chad. You mean, groping you?" She looked at him incredulously. "Do you seriously believe that I'd just reach over out of the clear blue and start feeling your cock through your pants? Are you serious? What is wrong with you, Chad?" She shot him a look that made him perspire. "If we were just having our first date, Chad, I'd never just reach over and start feeling your cock through your pants. Even if I was married to you for seven years, I wouldn't do that, which brings me to the subject of how come you haven't asked me to marry you?"

So that's what all this is about. He knew she wasn't serious about having pillow talk. It was all just a ruse to pressure him to marry her. He told her he loved her and he's never cheated on her. What more does she want?

"Yeah, well, maybe your should grope me once in a while. Maybe that's part of our problem and the reason why I haven't asked you to marry me, yet, which doesn't mean that I won't one day, sometime off in the distant future."

"No woman, unless she's a slut, and who doesn't have a shred of self-respect, is going to grope a man's cock through his pants, when she just met him. I'm not a slut, Chad. I'm not that kind of woman. We'd have to go out first, someplace nice, and after getting to know one another with conversation, after making a connection, we could take the date to the next level. Then, after dinner on our third date, I'd have to kiss first, make out, French kiss and then-"

"Okay, okay, see, that's the problem. You asked me what I'd want and what I'd hope for on a fantasy first date and now you're changing everything, the clothes that I imagined you wearing and the things that I hoped you'd do to what you want to wear and hope that I'd do. This is my fantasy, Sonny and not your fantasy. When it's your turn to tell your fantasy, how would you like it if I interrupted you and changed everything around in your personal fantasy?"

"I'm sorry, Chad. You're right. Please continue."

"Okay," he said pausing before speaking, as if he was changing his fantasy in his mind or waiting for her interrupt again. "We're watching TV, a movie-"

"What kind movie?"

"Oh, for Christ sakes, Sonny...a romantic movie and-"

"Which romantic movie?"

"Geez, Sonny. Are you kidding me? I don't know. What does it matter which movie we're watching? It's just pillow talk."

"It matters to me, Chad, and it matters to you, if you're going to get lucky with me or not by which movie we watch. There are romantic movies that make me cry and romantic movies that make me wet. If you think I'm going to reach over and start fondling your cock, Chad, while I'm balling my eyes out then-"

"Okay, okay, we're watching your favorite movie. Okay?"

"Which movie is that, Chad?" She gave him the lowered eyebrow stare. "I bet you don't even know what my favorite romantic movie is."

"Then, you tell me, Sonny. What's your favorite romantic movie?"

"It's sad that we've been together for three years, Chad and you don't even know what my favorite romantic movie is."

"Titanic," he said looking over at her, as if waiting for her endorsement.

"No, that made me sad. I couldn't stop crying in the end."

"Ghost, we're watching Ghost with Demi Moore and Patrick Swayze," he said as if playing a game show and waiting to see what he won.

"No," she said punching him in the shoulder again. "What's wrong with you?"

"Ow, Sonny, that hurt. Stop hitting me. I'm getting a bruise. What's wrong with that movie? That was a good movie. I liked that movie and you loved that movie."

"He dies in that movie and he's dead in real life, too. That's so sad. That movie would never put me in the mood to have sex with you, Chad," she said shaking her head.

"What about An Officer and A Gentleman? That was a romantic movie, when he-"

"Nah, I never liked Richard Gere and that Deborah Winger, so it's not believable that they'd fall in love."

"Pretty Woman?"

"Pretty Woman? Richard Gere is in that, too, and Julia Roberts plays a prostitute in that movie," she said shooting him a dirty look and putting a hand to her hip. "Do I look like a tramp to you? Is that how you think of me, Chad, as a slut? I bet you wished I was more a whore like your old girlfriend, Linda."

"Stop. Okay. Don't start on Linda. That's over and done. Unless you want me to bring up your old boyfriend, Jerry, we don't need to rehash the past." They sat in silence pouting and stewing for a few minutes. "I know, When Harry Met Sally, how about that movie? That was a good movie."

"No, that was funnier than it was romantic. Plus it was annoyingly frustrating that it took them so long to come together."

"What about Sleepless in Seattle or You've Got Mail? You loved those movies."

"Nah, I didn't like those movies that much. I just can't see Tom Hanks as the romantic type. I see him more as Forrest Gump or in Big, as the grownup kid."

"What about The English Patient? Yeah, the English Patient. You loved the book and you loved the movie."

"No way," she said wiping a tear from her eye. "That movie was so sad, Chad."

"I know, what about the Age of Innocence, when he-"

"When he what? When he saw her in the window and walked away never to look back. Unrequited love is so sad, Chad."

"Oh, I know, Jerry Maguire," he said looking at her with a broad smile, as if he was showing her the money.

"Jerry Maguire? Yeah, I can do Jerry Maguire. I liked that movie, especially when Renee Zellweger said to Tom Cruise, You had me with hello. Oh, my God," she said putting her hands to her chest. "I melted that was so romantic," she said looking over at him and punching him in the thigh instead of the shoulder this time.

"Ow, Sonny," he said rubbing his thigh. "Take it easy. What did I say now?"

"How come you don't melt me?"

"I don't know Sonny." Chad thought about dumping water on her head like Dorothy did to the evil witch in the Wizard of Oz. "I'm melting."

Yeah, okay, Jerry Maguire is a good movie for us to pretend we're watching, Chad."

"So, may I finally continue now with my pillow talking sexual fantasy, Sonny?"

"I'm not stopping you from telling your fantasy, Chad. Don't look at me because you can't keep a thought in your head. You have the floor. It isn't like-"

"Shh. Just stop talking and listen, please. Okay?"

She ran her fingers across her lips, as if zipping them.

"We're sitting there watching the movie, Jerry Maguire, with you wearing your belt of a skirt and your red top that opens whenever you lean forward and, just as I turn my head to reach for popcorn, you kiss me."

"Psst, Chad," Sonny raised her hand, as if she was in class.

"What now, Sonny? You'd better not be asking me if the popcorn is buttered, unbuttered or Orville Rickenbacker."

"No, don't be silly. I'd never bring up popcorn in your fantasy. I have something more important to ask."

"What?"

"I know it may not be important to you, but it is to me," she said staring at him, as if waiting for his permission to speak.

"What?"

"What shoes am I wearing?"

"Shoes? What shoes are you wearing? Are you kidding me? C'mon, Sonny. Who cares about your shoes? This is pillow talk. No shoes. Okay? You aren't wearing any shoes. You took them off at the front door because your feet were killing you. Okay?"

"That will work."

"Okay, we're sitting there watching TV, a movie, Jerry Maguire, with you wearing your belt of a skirt, your red, low cut top that opens whenever you lean forward and no shoes, when you kiss me, really kiss me and now we're really going at it, making out and French kissing and you reach over and start feeling my cock through my pants," he said stopping and waiting for her to speak, as he knew she would.

"Wow. I like French kissing, Chad," she said giving him a French kiss. "Then, what lover?"

"While we're kissing and while you're feeling my cock through my pants growing hard," he said pausing to look at her. "I put my hand on your tit and feel your nipple through your red top, before sticking my hand down your blouse and feeling your breast through your bra."

"I like it when you feel my tits, baby," she said putting his hand on her tit, as he started rubbing her nipple through her loose top.

"I really like your tits, Sonny," he said feeling her other breast. "You have great boobs. I love your boobs."

"Thank you, Chad," she said looking down to watch him feeling her breasts. "What else? Tell me, lover."

"Well, while I'm busy feeling your tits, you unzip my pants and reach your hand inside."

"Geez, Chad," she said rolling her eyes and pushing his hands away from her breasts.

"Hey, this is my fantasy. You can tell me your fantasy, after I'm finished telling you my fantasy," he said giving her a look that made her stop talking. "You fondle my cock through my underwear, before pulling out Chad Jr., I mean, Big Chad. You stare at it with wide eyes, while licking your lips. Then, you start stroking Big Chad. I look down watching you stroke my big prick, before you lean down and-"

"...and what Chad? Blow you? I figured as much. So that's it? That's your fantasy? I give you a blowjob. How romantic is that? Your imagination is spellbinding. What's in it for me, Chad. That's all you want is your cock sucked, while you play with my tits."


	22. Pillow Talk 2

**Part 2 of Pillow Talk :) Hope you all like it**

"Hey, it's just a fantasy, my fantasy first date. You asked me to tell you my fantasy first date with you and I did. Okay?"

"Yeah, well, your fantasy has a strange habit of becoming my reality," she said shooting him a look, while raising her hand to her mouth, as if giving him a blowjob.

"I give up, Sonny. Then, you tell me. What's your fantasy first date?"

"Okay, my fantasy is not really a first date fantasy. It's more a fantasy, after we've been living together for while, like we are now," she said fluffing her pillow, straightening her clothes and getting comfortable in bed, before giving him a big smile and beginning.

So, this is it, he thought. She really didn't want to have pillow talk. She just wanted to tell him what he should be doing that he isn't doing now. Nothing that has to do with having fantasy sex, this is just her way to hope to improve upon him as a boyfriend to make him marriage material. Well, he wasn't falling for any of it.

"Go ahead," he said. "You have the floor."

"You come home early from work to cook me a romantic dinner. Only, before you start making dinner, you tidy up the house, vacuuming, doing the dishes, and taking out the trash. Then, after dinner, you clean up the kitchen, while I relax in the living room."

"I'm glad this is a fantasy, because this will never happen."

"What did you say, Chad? I didn't hear you. You were mumbling."

"I said this sounds like a good fantasy and I can't wait for this to really happen."

"Thank you, baby," she said giving him a kiss and his cock a squeeze through his pajama bottoms. "After dinner, you give me a massage, before drawing me a bubble bath."

"When do we get to the good part?"

"Sorry, baby, I can't hear you, when you talk in your pillow."

"I said that I can't wait to start."

"I love you, Chad," she said running her hand along the length of his cock and making him grow harder with her touch.

"So, tell me, Sonny, what happens next?"

"Well, you come into the bedroom, while I'm just about to get dressed and say, don't bother with the clothes, baby. You won't be needing it. Then, you rip the towel from my body and kiss me, really kiss me, before scooping me up in your arms and tossing me on the bed."

"Finally, the good part," he said this time without mumbling.

"I struggle and try to get up, but you push me down and part my legs with your knees. You're insatiable. You want me. You really want me. You want to eat me. You need to lick my pussy. You cannot stop, until I cum in your mouth. Even then, after I had one orgasm, you give me another and another. Then, you mount me and fuck me. You fuck me hard, Chad, so hard and so passionately that I cum again. Oh, Chad, you are so romantic and loving and passionate that I can't resist you," she said looking at him.

Chad had already removed his cock from his pajama bottoms and was stroking himself, while listening to her regale her sexual fantasy to him. Already aroused, way ahead of her state of passion, his prick was sticking out straight.

"I love you, Sonny and I loved your fantasy," he said putting her hand on his cock and watching her as she mindlessly stroked him, while thinking about her never to be realized fantasy, no doubt. He kissed her, French kissed her, while fondling her breast. Then, with a gentle nudge on her shoulder, he confessed his real need to her.

"I love you, too, Chad," she said scooting down and taking his cock in her mouth.

"I like this pillow talk, Sonny. I think this will work," he said putting one hand to the back of her head while playing with her tits with his other hand. "I'm glad we had this little talk. We should have pillow talk more often."

**I am sorry if the pillow talk chapter was not romantic enough.**


	23. Author's Note

I wont continue the story now. It has ended :)

Thank you for all the views and reviews. Thank you for the ideas that were suggested and for all the support. :)

Thank you everyone... Goodbye!


End file.
